Flashbacks Revisited
by smartkid37
Summary: Tim McGee's had 18 months without re-living the car accident on his 16th birthday. Now the flashbacks from that day have returned. What brought them back now? and what knock on effect will they have on Tim and the team? Follows "Devastating Flashbacks"
1. Chapter 1

Takes place 18 months after _Devastating Flashbacks  
Can be read alone, though this will make more sense if read that story first._

**Episode Tag: "Smoked**" **& "Twisted Sister"**  
_  
Inspired by Ziva driving with the intent to hurt Tim as he sat in the back of the truck in "Smoked"  
__AND __By the fact that she got away with doing so.  
_

* * *

_TONY: Comfortable back there, Gore Vidal?_  
_MCGEE: For the last time, Deep Six is fiction!_  
_ZIVA: Fiction based on us, yes?_  
_MCGEE: No! Look, if you don't believe me, read the disclaimer in the front of the book.  
TONY: Are you buying that… Lisa?_  
_ZIVA CHUCKLES_  
_TONY: Didn't think so. Nice knowing you, Probie._  
_MCGEE: Ziva?_  
_**(SFX: CAR TIRES SCREECH)****  
(SFX: MCGEE FALLS BACKWARDS IN THE VAN)  
**MCGEE: Ziva! It's just a book_

The ride had been horrendous and even when Tim had regained his balance enough to keep his seat, things had only gotten worse. He'd barely been able to hold on to his position as he desperately reached out and just barely managed to snag onto the edges of the stationary drawers in an effort to try and hold on to something. He lost his tenuous grip, again reached out for something to hold onto, and once again came in contact with the shelving unit, only to lose his grip on them yet again. Ziva's driving was erratic enough that he continued to get tossed around again and again; the memories of last time she'd driven like this becoming brought back in his mind with every sharp twist and turn Ziva took. As the truck hurtled through traffic, weaving sharply back and forth across lanes and cornering dangerously, time and time again, his anger steadily climbed right along side the returning memories.

_There was no excuse for this kind of behavior_. _No one should have the right to endanger someone else's life like this just because they were pissed at them. Hadn't she learned her lesson the last time? Damn it, it had been over a month since they'd found out about his book. They should be over it by now! They always expected him to 'just get over it' when they pulled stuff on him. The kicker of this was, that Tim hadn't even been trying to be mean or vindictive, like Tony usually was._

When they finally arrived at the crime scene, Tim breathed a sigh of relief as Tony and Ziva bolted out of the truck with their own gear on their shoulders, leaving him to carry only his own. At least they were leaving him in peace, even if it was just for the moment. His neck hurt like hell. Tim wasn't the least bit surprised to have an injury after that ordeal. When he thought about it, he found himself both shocked and relieved that he didn't' have anything worse to show for it than this jarring pain in his neck. Tim counted himself extremely lucky that nothing was broken; so far as he could tell. _Maybe_ he'd have Ducky confirm that later, if anything else started to cause him pain during the course of the day. Coming down the stairs with his gear bag in one hand and an ice pack held to his neck, he passed Gibbs who was on his way back up the stairs.

_"What happened to you?  
"Uh… creative differences with my co-workers, Boss."  
"A lot of that going around these days."_

_

* * *

_And so the day wore on and when they'd all finished working the crime scene, Tim had begged Palmer and Ducky to let him ride back with them. The fear of having to endure Ziva's driving had left him willing to ride in the back with the body if it came to it, but at least Tim hadn't been thrown around during the ride back. He'd known without a doubt that Ducky would have had Palmer's head on a stick if the M.E.'s assistant had driven recklessly, the way Ziva drove as a rule. He had to admit though, this morning she had taken it to extremes and enjoyed doing it. It had been wonderful to have that time of peace and quiet and it had given him the space for his anger and resentment to cool just enough to get through the day without him losing control of the situation.

Once they'd gotten back to work, Tim had steadfastly stuck to working on the case and refused to get bogged down by the crappy way his so called 'team mates' had treated him.

_He'd let this one slide; but damn it, they'd better knock it off real soon. Enough was enough_! _There was only so much B.S. he was willing to take_.

Thankfully, Tony and Ziva seemed to have reached the same idea and just as thankfully, they'd done it silently, both turning their focus solely onto the case at hand. The day seemed to drag on and on but at least the fact that they were all continuing to work without horseplaying or sniping at each other or even talking unless they had to, meant they'd gotten as much done on the case as they could in one day. They'd have to wait for Abby to finish doing what she could to find a print or a way to id the guy to get any more results on the case.

As the team began actively packing it in for the night, Tim seemed to gain momentum in his motions and surprisingly enough to anyone who'd happen to be watching, he soon had a head start on leaving the squad room without company or even being noticed; one that was made possible by his sudden rush to be away from NCIS. He smoothly headed down the back stairs away from the elevator and soon made it down to the parking garage where he knew he was parked well away from both Tony and Ziva. There hadn't been anything obvious in what he was doing…..unless you were watching for it that is. And since no one was watching, he was free and clear to leave with no audience, for which he was profoundly grateful.

The problem he'd had all day of trying to hide how tense he'd been feeling was becoming a lost cause. He knew that he was beginning to lose his grip on the lock that held it all in. Afraid to let anyone see that some of his anger was escaping his control and suddenly not comfortable getting behind the wheel of his own car, Tim headed for the coffee shop closest to NCIS and called a cab to take him from there to a metro station where he could catch a bus the rest of the way home. If he'd walked to the closest bus stop from the office, he'd never live it down, should either of his teammates see him before he got there While he waited for his taxi, Tim couldn't help but think _Thank God the day was over_. Now_,_ he didn't' have to keep the superhuman hold on his control, leaving him with the freedom to simmer quietly to himself.

As Tim settled into bed for the night, he found his anger from earlier that morning, returning with a vengeance. Now he was pissed. No! He was beyond pissed and had moved all the way to livid. _Damn it, it been a month already, when was Gibbs gonna rein Tony and Ziva's bullshit about his book in? Was he really going to sit by and let them continue to treat him like crap over it forever?_

Tim knew that Gibbs had a tendency to get tunnel vision when solving a case so it hadn't surprised him that the boss had almost completely ignored the fact that he'd gotten hurt because of Ziva's maniac driving just because she felt like getting back at him. Other than asking him what had happened to him because he'd seen the ice pack, the boss had said nothing. But, Tim was okay with that; _for now_. After all, things were still pretty dicey around here since Gibbs had only been back from Mexico for a couple of months. Heck, even Ducky was still acting pissed at Gibbs, so it was no wonder the boss wasn't completely focused on what was going on with his agents.

Obviously, Ziva had a short memory. Come to think of it, apparently that they all did. Tim had to admit that was most likely his own fault. When Ziva's driving had damn near killed him the first time she drove them anywhere, 18 months ago, he'd been willing to drop it and never bring it up or think about it again. In fact, he'd pushed for everyone to drop it like the hot potato it had been for him.

He'd felt as though his position on the team was tenuous enough as it was at the time and he'd needed their focus to get off of him and back on the job so he could work to firm up his place that Gibbs had promised no one was taking from him. They'd honored his wishes and had never brought it up again. Even their driving seemed to gradually return to normal with their initial caution when driving with Tim in the car, fading away bit by bit.

Gibbs had been so pissed about the whole thing at first, that he'd demanded that Ziva take Safe Driving Classes and been the one to enforce the fact that she wasn't allowed to drive them anywhere until he decided otherwise. Eventually though, Ziva had once again been allowed to drive them to and from trips off the Navy Yard.

The first time that had happened it had been almost without notice and she'd simply reached for the keys and taken them from Tony. The fact that his mind was somewhere else and he'd distractedly let go of them, with the rest of the situation just falling into place was the only reason Tim had kept his mouth shut. No one had noticed the alarm that had flashed in Tim's eyes or the worry that had his face pinched with what had looked like a headache.

As a matter of fact, apparently that's what Tony had attributed the look on his Probie's face as he'd silently handed him a couple of Tylenol and kept going toward the car. Tim had let it go, willing to let his fear remain private unless something came from it. It hadn't and so he'd let it go completely.

Tim realized now, in hindsight, that he'd been wrong to write his book based on them without first asking them. It had been damn amateurish of him as a writer, but in truth, there was nothing he could do about it now that it was published. Sure, he could admit that he'd royally screwed up, but the fact of the matter was, he'd already apologized to each one of them until he was blue in the face. Frankly, he was tired of groveling for their forgiveness. He hadn't meant to be mean or cruel with what he'd done and it wasn't like he'd set out to deliberately hurt them, like Tony was always doing to him and had been doing to him since the day Tim was promoted to the team.

_Enough was enough. Wow, it really had been a long day if his thoughts were back to almost exactly the same point where they'd been earlier in the day._

Tim found it near impossible to turn his mind off for the night and started to get frustrated about it. Thankfully, after a little while longer of allowing his thoughts to run free; he managed to rein them in enough to fall asleep.

_Hey, not so fast!  
__I always drive fast! It's the best way to avoid possible IEDs and ambushes.  
__You're in America now. I wouldn't worry about it. How about this? Slow down or I'll puke on you.  
__Slow down, we're taking the next left.  
__  
CAR HORNS HONK/TIRES SCREECH  
__  
Ziva, car! Car! Car!  
__LOOK OUT!  
__Sorry. First time behind the wheel after a six month mission in the U.K._

_Flashes of blinding light; screeching tires; honking horns; screaming people; both from a distance and up close; even his own screams; all surrounded him now; he can feel the panic rising up in his chest; can feel his breath begin to have trouble finding its' way in and out of his lungs. He's in serious trouble and he can't find the breath to cry out for help; or form the words necessary. His eyes roll back into his head and blackness overtakes him._

Sucking in a huge gulp of air, Tim catapulted from his vivid nightmare into wakefulness and bolted upright in his bed blinking owlishly until his vision cleared and his brain got rid of the thick sludge that sleep bought with it and came online, he sat there panting and took a couple of minutes to gain some semblance of control over his breathing before he hyperventilated. He finally managed to take some calm breaths and get his breathing back on track from where the nightmare had attempted to steal it from him.

When he finally regained full control, he became cognitive of the here and now and lay back against the headboard with his eyes closed. He was attempting to get something that resembled rest since a glance at the alarm clock told him it was still the middle of the night.

Tim hauled in a deep strangled breath to try to calm the shaking that wracked his body. He realized that he was trembling from head to toe as his mind surged away from the carnage of the accident he'd lived through as a teenager and had revisited a year and a half ago when Ziva had just joined the team.

_Damn it, he didn't wanna be re-living this crap again! He'd worked hard to get everyone to put it behind them the last time it had become an issue; and he'd thought it dead and buried…. gone_.

_But now, Ziva's stupid need for retribution had just ripped that wound open all the way down to the nerves. No! that wasn't right! Even he had to admit that the wound definitely was not there solely because of her driving; it was her driving that had just brought it back. _

_Damn it to hell!_


	2. Chapter 2

Tim opened his eyes once more, surprised to find when he glanced at the clock, that he'd fallen asleep sitting up. It had been a short few minutes before the vivid flashbacks that once again invaded his dreams had easily awoken him shortly after the dream had begun. As he slowly began regaining control of his thoughts, Tim could only hope to be able to privately rebury this once again and go on with living, albeit much more privately than the last time.

Looking at the bedside clock, he was shocked to find it to be only an hour later than the last rude awakening he'd had. It had been a long fitful, sleep deprived night with at least three trips down the nightmare's path of memories. Now, struggling to get out of bed, Tim barely managed to go through the motions of getting ready for work and forced himself to head out to the Navy Yard since sleep was obviously out of the question.

It was great to find himself at work earlier than the rest of the team. The ride in had been smoother and quieter with no rush hour traffic to deal with and now the squad room was so peaceful, it actually helped him as he worked to refocus on his job. It wasn't long before his hellish, nearly sleepless night was forgotten in the sea of facts and information searches in front of him

Pushing everything else aside by the time the rest of team arrived, he'd managed to succeed at remaining refocused. It always helped keep him calm when he the others came in to find him already working hard enough that they didn't disturb him. Seeing that they were still shoulder high in the grudge they were holding against him and wouldn't even so much as greet him this morning was actually appreciated and counted as a good thing to his way of thinking.

Once again, conversations weren't happening and neither was any sniping or playing around. Silence ruled the air unless someone had something to say about the case. More and more often, when something did need to be said, it was said directly to Gibbs so that he would ferret out what needed to be done next and by whom, saving the other agents the trouble of talking to each other. And so the morning wore on, as piece after piece of this puzzle was found and fit into place. For a while at least, no mention was made of the book. However, no improvement in the team's mood had been made, either.

By the time Tony and Ziva left together for a mid-morning coffee break run, Tim's frustration at the deterioration of the team's unity was mounting. It wasn't right for things to be falling apart with them. This certainly wasn't helping his sense of not feeling very secure in his job. But, it was more than that. Tim knew this team succeeded every day because of its' unity and ability to think as one when it came to their mission of putting dirtbags away and getting justice for the victims in their cases. They protected each other out in the field as one body. Now, almost none of that was evident.

For the first time since Ziva's arrival, he was afraid to go out in the field with them unless Gibbs was out there with them. Giving in the the need for a chance to think without being scrutinized, he escaped to the break room; his recent conversation with Abby still ringing in his ears. He'd gone down there a little while ago to try and talk to her about what was going on and admittedly, to try to get a sympathetic ear from her. Tim had started the conversation while they waited for her machines to finish running the tests she had started them on.

_"Abby, they hate me." He said with distress._

_"They don't hate you, McGee." Abby patronizingly answered him._

_"Ziva tried to kill me yesterday." Tim explained his belief to her._

_"Well, you **did** base all the characters in your book on us and **didn't** ask our **permission**._

_"Deep Six is a work of pure fiction." Tim lamely gave his book one last push of a defense, suddenly regretting even having said anything to her about it._

_"You described everything in my bedroom." Abby reminded him._

_"Not everything…."_

He'd been saved from further humiliating himself by the dinging of one of her machines at that point and they'd gotten back to the case after that. Tim had been grateful because his anger had been steadily climbing through the roof once again by then and it had become increasingly difficult to hold it all in. _Why had he even bothered to try to talk to Abby about it? They had no right to be carrying this grudge for this long. Abby was condoning Ziva deliberately hurting him and driving dangerously to get her anger at him out? That was just great! Then again, why should he be surprised? Abby only treated him with any dignity or respect when it suited her. _

_

* * *

_By lunchtime, however, he was beyond frustrated, angry and exhausted; choosing to escape to an out of the way unused room to eat his bagged lunch in solitude. For the rest of the day, Tim refused to talk about anything to anyone unless it was case related. Additionally, he chose to stay out of Abby's lab, as well. He did his best to stay out of everyone's way so they'd leave him alone. It was taking every ounce of self control not to take it out on his keyboard but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Just when he thought they'd get to call it a night, the boss issued an order that had Tim's blood running cold. "Tony, go check on Abby's progress. McGee, go with Ziva to get dinner for everyone. It's gonna be a late night."

"Boss, Ziva can handle it by herself, can't she?" Tim attempted to get out of the ill-fated car ride.

"McGee! She can't carry everyone's orders, now go!" Gibbs barked at him.

Tim had given in without another word, his stomach already crawling it's way down to his boots, looking for a place to hide.

Tony grinned at Ziva before he headed out; while Ziva practically chortled with glee as she waved the keys to make sure Tim saw her intentions had not changed. As he followed silently in her wake, he considered taking his porshe. Unfortunately, there wasn't any room to put a whole lot of food orders in his car so Tim swallowed his fear and got in the passenger seat of the agency sedan.

Without a spoken word between them, Ziva once again, drove like a maniac. Apparently, since Tim was now in the front, the need for the extremes she had gone to previously, wasn't needed to achieve her goals this time. Tim just hung on for dear life, kept his head back against the seat and his eyes closed.

"What is the matter, McGee?" she asked sarcastically. "I can't remember, is this how 'Lisa' drives?

Tim refused to rise to the bait or lose focus on keeping his body as still as possible through the weaving, twisting and turning.

Picking up the numerous dinner orders didn't take long, but did manage to allow Tim to forget about Ziva's driving craziness as the orders were filled and needed to be doubled checked for accuracy. Always the gentleman, Tim carried the food orders to the car and carefully set them in the trunk that Ziva so polietly opened for him. The silence between them was strained and almost suffocating. While he finished putting the orders into the trunk, Ziva very quickly reclaimed the driver's seat and even started the car before Tim had closed the trunk. Silently, he let out a frustrated breath and got back into the passenger seat. He caught her smirk as he once again prepared himself for a hellish ride home.

Once back in the squad room, Tim deposited the food orders on Ziva's desk and took himself off to the break room for the chance to reclaim his stomach and control on his temper. As he stood at the window, staring out, he tuned out his surroundings and let his mind retreat behind the fog that had been loitering around, waiting to be useful again.

"McGee! What the hell are you doin'? Get back to work!" Gibbs barked at him from the breakroom doorway.

Startled from his thoughts, Tim swayed where he stood before regaining his balance, just enough that it caught the boss' attention. "Sorry, Boss." he offered quietly as he headed to the door, intent on walking straight by his boss and back to his desk.

Gibbs put his hand on Tim's arm and stopped him. "Hey. what's goin' on with you?"

Memories of 18 months ago when this man had gone all out to get Tim to open up and let him in, flooded Tim's mind and damn near brought tears to his eyes. _Ah, yeah, those were the days; the days when this team gave a damn about him. _Closing his eyes for a half-second, Tim forced his emotions back down below the surface. Opening his eyes, he answered his boss, but didn't look him square on.

"I'm okay. Sorry, I'll get back to work." he answered quietly as he determinedly kept walking and returned to his desk and back to his work.

The end of the day couldn't get here soon enough. Wordlessly, he left down the backstairs at quitting time, twice in as many nights not even bothering to say anything in passing to any of them, not even the boss.

* * *

Another nightmare infested night and once again, Tim was feeling the ramifications of Ziva's crazy driving in ways he'd not expected to be. By 3 AM he was exhausted but unable to even consider going back to sleep, so he once again, set about getting ready for work, feeling even more on autopilot now than he had the previous morning. Hopefully, today, they'd crack this case. Maybe that would help keep his mind focused where it needed to be to get through the day. With any luck, he'd be able to drop into an exhausted sleep tonight and all this would once again be behind him.

Thankfully, one more time, he was able to get in to work much earlier than anyone else, and enjoy the peace and quiet. This time, he did manage to catch a cat nap at his desk, although he refused to lay his head down; settling instead, for simply letting his head fall to his chest as he sat behind his computer, allowing the '_ding' _of the elevator as it arrived on the floor, to awaken him.

Even though he was snapped back to wakefulness and already back at work before whoever it was coming off the elevator had reached the squad room; Tim found himself immensely grateful that that person was Ducky. _Wait, why would Ducky be up here when Gibbs wasn't even here yet?_

"Good morning, Timothy, You're here terribly early. Is everything all right?"

"Morning, Ducky. Everything's fine." Tim answered quietly.

"Might I ask why you are here so early?" The M.E. persisted. He'd been worried about Timothy ever since the young man had arrived at the crime scene two days ago in obvious pain. Hearing what little he'd managed to since then, Ducky had managed to piece together a fairly good idea of what was going on and he didn't like it one bit. It was most unfortunate that circumstances had kept him from checking on Tim sooner than this.

Sneaking a peek at his computer clock, Tim realized it was only 6 AM. He'd gotten here at 3:30 but beyond firing up his computer, gotten nothing done or even read. Somehow, he'd gotten himself a 2.5 hour cat nap. Carefully, he chose some of the truth he could comfortably offer as an answer; "It's easier to drive in before the traffic gets crazy, Ducky. Less stressful."

"Ah. young man, while I happen to agree with your reasoning, I also believe you are not telling me everything. No matter, just remember that should you need to talk to someone, I am here to listen." Ducky offered while secretly hoping Timothy would do just that.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tim answered as he silently hoped and prayed for the fortitude to go this alone. He didn't' want this to become a bigger issue than it was right now. In fact, he wanted it to go away, back into hiding where it had successfully been placed all this time.

"You're quite welcome, young man." Ducky said as he laid a piece of paper on Gibbs' desk and walked on through the squad room to the back elevator.

Ducky knew that Tim didn't realize that the M.E. wasn't fooled for a minute. He hadn't forgotten about what Ziva had done to Timothy the other day, nor had he forgotten what happened all those 18 months ago. Ducky hadn't been surprised back then, when Jethro had told him of Timothy's insistence that the whole situation be dropped and forgotten. He also was not completely surprised now, to see that classic signs of sleep deprivation were surfacing. The fact that Tim was already hard at work hiding whatever repercussions he was suffering from because it had all come back to haunt him once again, was not a surprise either.

_Who could blame the poor lad, when the team he worked on strove to always be strong and resilient and never backing down from any weakness or problem, even private ones? When his team mates went to such lengths to punish the poor boy for his misdeeds, all the while repeatedly conducting misdeeds of their own against him with no expectation of consequences or repercussions, why would they expect this time to be any different or even consider that their actions were adversely affecting anyone_?

It was all so utterly distasteful to the M.E. Ducky vowed to keep an eye on Timothy very closely for the near future until he could see signs that things had improved for him.

* * *

Once again, the call of the day was working on the case; and Tim dug in with as much gusto as the rest of the team. As the day wore on, the tension in the air between the three younger agents seemed to thicken and grow immensely. Conversation between them had already dwindled down to absolutely nothing unless it had to do with the case and for yet another day, there wasn't any joking, laughing or even harassing each other. There was definitely something wrong on the team.

It was extremely uncomfortable having to work with his team as though nothing had happened between them and everything was perfectly fine even though the silence was thicker than ever before. But, it was also getting damn near impossible to get through the day without caving in to the need for a nap. God knows, that would really give them reason to keep giving him hell. Somehow, he'd make it through, Tim mentally vowed as he steadily and silently kept working. This week was proving to be a difficult one, to say the least.

Gibbs knew something was going on with his team He didn't care at the moment. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it had to do with that stupid book. Why Tony and Ziva couldn't just get over it already was beyond him but the case trumped everything else so they could just deal with it. He was just relieved they'd finally shut up about it, even if he had had to threaten their jobs to get them to do that. _What was it he'd come up with as a viable threat? Oh, right; "The next person who mentions this book will be deep-sixed." Yeah, that was it. Well, at least it had worked_.

As more and more pieces to the puzzle that was this case began falling into place, all thoughts of everything else vanished. The end of yet another long day, although this day had brought more results and hopefully had also brought them closer to solving the case. They were all exhausted, nonetheless. Still not on speaking terms with the others, Tim once again disappeared into parts unknown as Tony and Ziva made obvious signs of preparing to leave for the night.

* * *

As with the last two nights; once he managed to fall asleep, this one was also spent in the grips of his returning nightmares stocked full of circumstances and memories revisited. The vivid recreations took him sharply back to the real emotions and pain he'd felt the day the accident first happened.

This time, however, when he awoke, it was to find himself lying on a gurney with an oxygen mask over his face and Paramedics looming over him!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you, Shelbylou - for your invaluable help with this chapter. You rock!  
_

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?_

Tim's brain screamed the question at him as panic set in with the not knowing the answer to that question. Tim forced himself to calm down, deliberately working on calming his breathing as he waited for the answers to come in the form of what was being said by the paramedics once they'd realized he was conscience once again. It didn't help seeing his distraught elderly neighbor watching everything and obviously not quite calmed down yet herself.

"Mr. McGee. Are you experiencing any pain in your chest?" A tall, skinny young looking man sporting the uniform of a medic, complete with a jacket emblazoned with the name "Paul" on it, asked him calmly.

Tim shook his head automatically before giving himself time to think about the question. It didn't' take long for the pain to make itself known though, and he quickly corrected his answer. "A little. What happened?" As his muffled words were jumbled by the oxygen mask, Tim moved it off his face as he struggled to sit up.

"Mr. McGee! Please, you have to stay calm." A second paramedic soothed from right next to him. Tim looked at him and saw that he wore the same uniform and was a similar stature as his colleague. As he looked down at the jacket, he noticed that the name on the Medics badge, read 'Jason'. " You appear to have suffered some kind of breathing problem in your sleep. Judging by the state of your bed, you were thrashing around pretty good. Your neighbor called us in after she heard a loud thump coming from your apartment; must have been when you fell.

"I'm fine." Tim answered with embarrassment at this turn of events. Looking over at his poor neighbor, he took the oxygen mask off his face and smiled weakly at her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Allen."

"I'm just glad you're okay, young man." the relieved woman reassured him tearfully.

"Thanks to you." he gave her back appreciatively. He looked at the medics sadly "Someone needs to walk her back to her door."

"I'll do that while Paul here gets you ready to be transported to the hospital." Jason said as placed the oxygen mask back over Tim's nose and mouth before he turned away to lead Mrs. Allen back out of Tim's apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving Tim with Paul. "Good thing she called 911 when she did or you probably wouldn't be here with us right now. Even falling out of bed didn't manage to reset your heart rhythm correctly. You were still having serious trouble breathing when we arrived. How're you feeling now?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine." Tim objected as he took the oxygen mask off his face again in irritation.

"Sir, you hit your head pretty hard on the nightstand when you fell and have got a nasty wound there. Not to mention the large egg that is forming. Looks like you hit it hard too, there's a lot of blood on the corner." Paul told him without pulling any punches. "We're not taking any chances and are gonna take you to Bethesda so keep the oxygen mask on until we get to the E.R."

Tim's face lost all color. _Not again!_

"Mr. McGee?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. I'm sorry you all had to come out here for something as stupid as a panic attack." Tim rushed to regain his thoughts and calm the man before the paramedics made their judgements.

"This has happened to you before?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Once, 18 months ago. I was riding in a car at the time. But, I'm fine now."

"Have you ever fallen out of bed like this before?" the medic asked gently.

"No. I don't understand how I did it now, either." Tim answered with self-depreciation. "I just..How the heck did that happen?"

"Okay. It's obvious that this isn't the first time you've had trouble with your breathing, you've already told us that, but we're going to need to hear the history so that we can help you in the best way we can."

"I'm fine. But, I'll tell you what you wanna know." Tim gave in meekly.

"Good. As soon as you're done telling me, the mask goes back on. Are we clear?" Paul demanded.

"Okay." Tim conceded. As Tim relayed the events of 18 months ago in as brief a description as possible; the paramedic listened and wrote notes. When the last of what Tim had to say had been noted, the paramedic looked Tim square in the eye and told him sternly.

"You keep saying you're fine. For the record, Sir, you are NOT fine. You stopped breathing and you hit your head hard enough to cause an open wound. That is enough to cause serious concern. Now, we're transporting you to the E.R. where they can determine whether or not you need to be observed for 24 hours again" the medic insisted.

"No, you don't need..." Tim attempted to get this over with without a trip to the hospital.

"Mr. McGee! Unless you have someone you can call and go stay with; someone who can guarantee that you will be okay, we are not leaving you here. To be honest, I'd feel better getting you checked over at the hospital anyway." Paul looked at Tim pointedly to emphasize his point.

Tim nodded and winced as the movement jarred his now sensitive head. "What time is it?" He asked quietly as the pain waned back down to a dull roar.

"3:15 in the morning." Paul told him.

"No. I'm not waking anyone up for this. It's too early." Tim said resolutely.

"Then you leave us no choice but to take you to the E.R." Paul told him bluntly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you a choice in this."

"Okay. But you have to let me bring a change of clothes. If I'm late for work, I'm as good as dead anyway." Tim gave in with a heavy heart. "The Boss is gonna kill me if I'm late."

* * *

The morning's routine needed to get Ducky ready for work had not given him any reason to think that there was anything untoward with the day. In fact, everything was running surprisingly well. After enjoying his first cup of tea of the day, he made his rounds of the house and turned everything off. Once he was sure that everything was secure, he moved back to the kitchen to place the cup he had left on the table, in the dishwasher. His mother would sleep in and her day nurse wouldn't be here for another 30 minutes, so he got the pad and pen out of the drawer to leave the nurse a note. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and startled him as the shrill ringtone disturbed the silence of the house. He glanced at his watch and frowned at the time.

"Quarter to six in the morning?" He mused softy to himself. "Who in the world is calling me at this time?" He knew that no one would have been up at this hour except maybe Jethro, but he wasn't one to call this early unless something was really wrong with someone on the team. _Oh, dear_! Looking at the caller I.D, he frowned when he saw that the number didn't have a name attached to it.

"Doctor Mallard speaking." He cautiously answered the call with a twinge of unease in his stomach.

"_Doctor Mallard, My name is Dr. Matthews, I'm Head Physician at Bethesda's E.R. and I'm calling you about a Mr. McGee."_

"Timothy?"

"_Yes."_

"Oh, dear! Is he all right?" Ducky's nerves lit up at the news that one of the boys might be sick.

"_I really think you and I should talk because he's threatening to check himself out A.M.A. Something about his boss killing him if he's late for work?"_

"Of course. Jethro does expect them to be on time, but I'm certain he would understand in this case…I'm sorry, but is young Timothy alright?" Ducky mentally kicked himself for getting drawn into the conversation about Jethro when Timothy was in hospital.

"_I'm afraid Mr. McGee is adamant that this not get back to his boss. He refuses to allow us to call him. In fact, he's been here for two hours and only now consented for us to call you and only you. Dr. Mallard, I can't discuss his case with you,especially over the phone, but I would appreciate your help. "_

_Oh, Timothy!_ "I shall be right there. And thank you, Doctor." Ducky assured the doctor on the other end of the call.

Some twenty minutes later, as he shook the Doctor's hand Ducky said "Dr. Matthews, I'm so grateful that you called me."He had quickly scribbled out his note and made his way out of the door in his eagerness to find out what the situation was.

"Nice to meet you. I apologize if I woke you. Mr. McGee was most upset of that possibility. In fact, he's a very anxious young man right about now." Dr. Matthews sighed heavily with sadness at the state that his patient had presented in.

"Yes, well Timothy is most often quite overly concerned with the well-being of others before himself. What happened to him that presented him here?" Ducky asked with a bit of unsettled nerves.

"Dr. Mallard, I want it to be known that Mr. McGee has signed a consent form which lets me discuss his case with you." Dr. Matthews pointed out.

"Understood. Now, if you would let me know what is going on, please?" The M.E. pushed for answers since his nerves couldn't take not hearing what was wrong any longer.

After the doctor related to Ducky what had transpired in the last four hours, he asked Ducky what he needed to know. "What can you tell me of what happened the last time Mr. McGee experienced this breathing problem?"

"Oh dear! I was afraid something would happen." Ducky responded with disappointment at the fact that his suspicions had actually bore fruit. "He seemed to be doing quite well, considering."

Twenty minutes later, having filled Dr. Matthews in on Timothy's background information, Ducky now stood at the door to Timothy's hospital room. With a deep breath, he opened the door and smiled warmly at the young man as he entered.

"Good morning, Timothy. How are you feeling?" the M.E.'s greeting was deliberately calm in hopes it would also be soothing.

"Hey, Ducky. I'm really sorry about this. I'm fine, really." Tim hurried to explain.

"Nonsense, no apology is necessary, dear boy. Now, I realize you are most anxious to arrive at work on time, although, I must say, even Jethro would understand in this situation and wouldn't mind if you were not able to make in promptly."

"We're still in the middle of the case, Ducky. He won't understand anything but that right now." Tim answered knowing how focused the boss got when he was working on a case.

"Ah, well I'd be inclined to agree, Timothy, even Jethro wouldn't hold this against you." Ducky defended. "All right then, I have given Dr. Matthews my word that you will abide by my advice and have signed you out into my care. This means, for the next 48 hours you will stay with me and listen to me when it comes to your welfare."

"Ducky, I can't…"

"You most certainly can and you will, young man. If you don't then I will turn around and sign you right back into this bed. I will not allow you to make light of your health, Timothy." Ducky threatened.

"I'm not. Really! Ducky, I just want to get back to work and pretend last night didn't happen." Tim ran his hand over his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Timothy, I really don't think it's a good idea. You need to rest, young man, not work." Ducky tried to push for the young man to see reason.

"I'm fine. Ducky, I need to go to work. Gibbs will be beyond pissed if I'm not there." Tim reminded the M.E.

"Timoth…"

"Please, Ducky. I'll do whatever you say, just let me go in." Tim begged.

Ducky glared at Tim with a look on his face that could rival Gibbs'. "You will do _everything_ that I tell you to do?"

"Yes." Tim bit out.

"Fine, then I want to you to come down to Autopsy at mid morning, at lunch and mid afternoon." Ducky requested. " I will check you over to ascertain whether or not you should be there."

"That's really not necessary, Ducky." Tim answered with a touch of stubbornness in his tone.

"It is perfectly necessary, Timothy." Ducky shot back. "You will do as I ask or you shall stay here. You shouldn't even be out of the hospital let alone back at NCIS!"

"I just don't want to inconvenience you, Ducky, that's all. You know how crazy our hours can get during a case" Tim apologized as he gathered up his clothes and walked into the bathroom to change for work.

Ducky shook his head and settled down in the chair next to the bed to wait. Less than ten minutes later, he was ready and the two of them were heading out to the elevator and girding themselves to face the day.

Tim managed to make it to his desk and power up his computer with ten minutes to spare. Sure, it was later than his normal arrival time, but technically he was still on time. For once both of his teammates were already at their desks when he got there and while he was expecting a sharp smart-ass jibe from Tony, he was shocked when all he got was silence. It was unnerving but Tim didn't fight it, choosing instead, to just go with it and enjoy the momentary peace and quiet. Obviously, the grudge was still being held tightly.

_Tough, they can have their stupid grudge and shove it where the sun isn't ever gonna shine._ _Oh, well_. _At least I'm getting some peace and quiet out of the deal_. Tim thought before shoving all thoughts of his teammates to the back of his mind and getting back on track with checking through his emails. He was already worried how Gibbs was gonna take the news that he was restricted to his desk again. It was just like last time this had happened. Hopefully, Ducky would be able to smooth that over because the last thing Tim wanted or needed was for Gibbs to say anything about any of it in front of Tony or Ziva. _I'd never hear the end of it_.

* * *

Gibbs had been startled by Ducky's summons to Autopsy before the day even began. Getting the call at 6:30 this morning had jolted him worse than two cups of coffee would have done. The M.E. had just gotten over being pissed at him for leaving so abruptly for Mexico 6 months ago. It had taken two months, but they'd finally patched up their badly bruised friendship just last night after everyone else had gone home.

Still, The Team Leader didn't have time for anything but trying to solve this case and Ducky knew that. Now, here he was entering autopsy and his friend looked ragged and worn out before the day had even started for him, too.

"Duck?"

"Ah, Jethro, good morning." Ducky greeted with a faux enthusiasm.

"You look tired, Ducky. You all right?" Gibbs suddenly forgot his anger at the interruption from the case at hand, in the face of his concern for his friend.

"I'm perfectly fine, just a mite tired. I did not ask you down here to discuss my health. I asked you down here to discuss your team." Ducky told him with all due seriousness in a tone that seemed to border on a lecture

"Ah, Duck, c'mon. We're in the middle of a case. Can't this wait?" Gibbs didn't mean to sound so exasperated.

"NO, Jethro, It cannot!" Ducky exclaimed heatedly.

Gibbs froze at the M.E.'s unusually harsh tone. After a minute taken to resettle his thoughts, he forged ahead. "What's goin' on, Duck?."

"Timothy has been medically restricted to desk duty for the next 48 hours." The M.E. announced.

"Why?" Gibbs' eyebrows knitted into a concerned frown at that statement and knew that Ducky was keeping something from him. The Team Leader wouldn't leave here without finding out what that was.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information without Timothy's consent, which I most definitely do not have. He is already quite upset that I need to share this much with you as it is. However, since this restriction has been medically placed on him and will affect how you handle your team for the duration of this restriction, I had no choice. I will say though, Jethro. Timothy is extremely unhappy about this but he does realize that there is no alternative unless he wishes to take these 48 hours off using sick days. Something which he adamantly refuses to do."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, you know yourself Timothy will not take time off for himself…."

"Why the restriction, Ducky?" Gibbs jumped in impatiently knowing that his friend needed to be cut of in his prime if they were to get anywhere.

"I cannot div…"

"Dr. Mallard, when something's going on with my team that affects their ability to do their job, and you know about it then you're obligated to tell me; not keep it a secret to safeguard their privacy!" Gibbs ranted in full Senior Agent mode.

Ducky took a deep breath and considered Jethro's words. The younger man was right and Ducky knew it, but he also knew and understood Timothy's need to keep this to himself. He felt torn, on one hand the team leader needed to know what was going on, and on the other he was bound by Tim's trust. It was a tough decision, one that he needed to make and quick. If Timothy's well being was to be watched out for and protected, then it was indeed crucial that Jethro know exactly what was going on with him, so he would know what to watch for. Surely, Timothy would find no fault with that. After all, Jethro was well known for keeping things to himself.

"Very well, Jethro. But, I must ask that ..." Ducky tried to mention the issue of confidentiality for the sake of prinicple.

"I'll tell him you were obligated. Simple truth, Duck." Gibbs interrupted, knowing exactly where his friend had been going with his spoken thought process.

"Very well. I got a call from the hospital early this morning and It was a case of Timothy needing to be signed into someone's care before they would release him."

Gibbs sat down heavily in the chair beside Ducky's desk. "Why? What happened?"

"Jethro, do you remember when you questioned Timothy at the crime scene three days ago as to why he was holding an ice pack to his neck when he arrived?" Ducky asked, knowing that it was best to start telling the tale from the beginning.

"Yeah. Wait, you telling me that he was in the hospital because of his neck pain?" Gibbs asked with disbelief.

"No, Jethro, I'm telling you no such thing. What I'm trying to tell you is that he was rushed to the E.R. in the middle of the night because he very nearly died in his sleep and only the fact that he fell out of bed and very nosily hit his head on his bedside table which disturbed his elderly neighbor enough that she called 911, saved him." Ducky was unusually harsh in his explanation in hope of trying to get Gibbs to see his point of view.

"Wait. What? Died in his sleep? Damn it Duck, should he even be here? And what does that have to do with the other day?" Gibbs asked in shock.

"Everything, Jethro. Honestly, just because Timothy insisted that everyone stop talking about what happened to him 18 months ago, doesn't mean it has simply gone away. You would think that the lot of you has forgotten it ever happened!"

"18 months ago. That's when Kate…"

"Yes, and it is also…"

"How long Ziva's been here." Gibbs finished with a scowl.

"And when she first drove your team back here from a crime scene." Ducky added calmly.

"And nearly got McGee killed. You're telling me that he was in the E.R. this morning because of Ziva's driving?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Yes, Jethro. When she drove them to the crime scene three days ago, she once again set up a chain of events that have subconsciously reopened Tim's very own Pandora's Box. He is having nightmares and panic attacks that link back to both incidences. The fact that she deliberately drove that way out of vengeance over his book only exacerbates the situation."

"You knew about this and didn't say anything? Who told you what was going on with them?" The Team Leader asked in frustration and confusion at being caught unaware of how badly things had been for his youngest agent, especially at the hands of his teammates.

"No one, Jethro. You don't really think they would come to me to confess, do you? I simply read between the lines of what I have seen and heard of their behaviors, their discussions and Timothy's response to your question that morning. All the pieces fit perfectly." Ducky deducted.

"And he's been having nightmares since then?"

"I can only presume so, Jethro, because he will not speak of it."

"Why hasn't he said anything?" Gibbs felt as though he had been punched in the gut over the events that had transpired.

"I believe you know the answer to that very well, Jethro. However, should you wish to hear what little Timothy has spoken on the subject of you finding out, as a whole, I…."

"What'd he say?"

"_We're still in the middle of the case…. He won't understand anything but that right now."_

Gibbs was silent as he recognized the truth in McGee's words.

"Jethro, even if you weren't in the middle of a case, Timothy would never have said anything to you about it." his friend advised him.

"Ducky, he and I had an understanding. He agreed never to keep something involving his health from me again, after we almost lost him that last time." Gibbs answered angrily.

"Jethro, you also agreed, I believe, not to allow them to disregard each other's welfare after that frightening near miss. Sadly, you have broken that agreement by allowing Anthony and Ziva to continually punish that young man for his chosen route to becoming a successful writer, for the entire month that they have known about it." Ducky paused for a minute so that Gibbs could take in what he was saying. Taking a deep breath, he forged ahead in an attempt to get to the heart of the matter while he had the Team Leader's full attention on the matter.

"A route, I might add, that he has profusely apologized to them repeatedly since its discovery. It is quite apparent that their need for vengeance far out weighs their desire to forgive. Frankly, I am almost surprised they have not come to blows over this. We should be thankful none of them have gotten more seriously hurt out in the field with this going on between them."

Gibbs was silent once again, his anger at the M.E interrupting his work dissipating as he thought on Ducky's words. His, team on the other hand, was soon to feel the heat of his now-appropriately re-directed anger. After a couple of silent thoughtful minutes, he was able to refocus and get moving. Getting himself up off the chair, he headed out of Autopsy. "Thanks, Ducky. Wait, I had him stay with me for the first 24 hours last time. Where…"

"Timothy will be staying with me for the required time in which he needs to be watched."

"What about your mother?"

"Thank you for asking, Jethro, but I shall manage just fine. I have already taken care of Mother's need for assistance. She will be staying with a dear friend of hers who is also a nurse. In fact, she has been Mother's nurse for years and knows her needs perfectly. Jethro, I'm certain Timothy would appreciate it if none of this was to be repeated back to the two agents who have been badgering him."

"Thanks, Duck."

* * *

After a long morning of working the case, Tim was surprised to find that lunch time had crept up on him. He had no idea where the time had gone, one minute he was walking into the office and before he'd even realized it, it was time to…._Crap! he hadn't checked in with Ducky._ He wasn't surprised to realize that he felt fine, even after the bizarre events of the early morning. After all, this had happened before and he'd been fine ever since then. He was practically jumping for joy at the sheer normalcy that now filled the day when you completely disregarded his sour faced, chronically ticked off teammates. He decided to stay where he was and hoped that Ducky would understand.

It had been three days since that less than pleasant ride to the crime scene and things had definitely not improved between him, Tony and Ziva. Even his relationship with Abby was extremely troubled at the moment. Tim would have to be the first to admit that her attitude the last time he'd tried to talk to her, hadn't helped the situation and so, he'd chosen to avoid her as much as possible until this thing blew over. But, with each passing day that things remained unresolved, the situation festered and Tim found himself feeling less and less willing to apologize to any of them, for anything anymore.

With the case to wrap up and reports to write, the team remained solidly busy and solemnly quiet for the remainder of the day. When he wasn't working on the case, Gibbs found himself thinking back on Ducky's news as well as his words of both wisdom and anger, all on McGee's behalf. Every now and then, the boss would glance over at the young man, just to keep an eye on how he was handling the day. There was nothing different about him, unless, of course, you took the time to notice the lines of exhaustion that now plagued his face and the look in his eyes that no longer sparkled or even lit up. In fact, if you looked deep enough, you could even see the frustration in there right alongside the desperate need for some restful sleep.

Wanting to test the mettle in Ducky's deductive reasoning, and see just how perfectly, 'all the pieces fit" to Ducky's way of thinking, Gibbs decided to throw all three of them a test curveball. He needed to see them all together for this to show him what he needed to see.

"Get over here." He instructed all three of his agents out of the blue.

He scrutinized each of them as they cooperated. While Tony and Ziva continued to stick together like glue, each wearing matching expressions of hope and relief from the boredom of the paperwork side of the case. Tim was not only slower to his feet, but also more reserved in the expression he allowed them to see. The young man actually took the time to hide behind closed eyes for a minute before joining the other two, albeit, a good two feet away from them, at the boss' desk. Gibbs was startled. Tim had never made such a conscience effort to put a mask on before; at least, not that Gibbs had ever been aware of and it was very disheartening to see.

"Gear up, the three of you, go double check that yard. Make sure there are no more bodies buried there." Gibbs next threw out there, solely to see their reactions. The yard where the bodies had been discovered didn't need to be searched again, but Gibbs did need to take stock of where his agents' heads were at.

Tony and Ziva's eyes lit up with the glow of a predator being handed fresh prey to play with. Gibbs noticed that while they looked as though they were going for the kill, Tim's own eyes had filled with fear. Fear that Tony was quick to pounce on and mock him for while Ziva was just as quick to allow her predatory smile to grow with menacing intent.

"What's a matter, McTerrible Writer, afraid to let Ziva show you just how much she loves her character?" the Senior Field Agent sniped.

"Yes, McGee. I will enjoy this trip." Ziva chortled.

"Right. That's what I thought! DiNozzo, Da'vid, with me, Now! McGee, get back to work." Gibbs demanded as he slammed his hand down on his desk for emphasis.

"What? Boss, what's going on?" Tony demanded with confusion.

"Let's go!" Gibbs barked as he headed to the back elevator without looking back.

"Boss?" Tony asked again as he struggled to catch up.

Once in the elevator, Tony fully expected the 'office' to be engaged and was both surprised and disappointed when it didn't' happen. The trip was stopped on Abby's lab's level as Gibbs held the elevator door open and barked at Tony to go get the Lab Rat.

"Hey, Gibbs, what's going on?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Need you to go work with McGee till I get back." The boss told her bluntly. His voice was normal, but to the trained ear, the note of discordant anger could be heard.

Again, he was pushing just so he could watch the reaction. He knew there was nothing Tim needed Abby's help with. But, he didn't know where she stood in this whole mess and wasn't willing to wait to get this all resolved once and for all. When Abby's eyes filled with disappointment and a touch of anger, he knew he'd figured right.

"Never mind. Just get in here." Gibbs ordered her in his no-nonsense tone.

"Why? What's going on?" Abby asked in serious confusion.

Finally, Gibbs engaged 'his office' and rounded on the three of them with anger and steeled authority that would accept no argument or excuse. "This. Stops. Now!"

"Boss?"  
"Gibbs?"  
"Boss man?"

"You know what I'm talking about and it stops now. Am I clear?" The steely glare that Gibbs gave them left no room for argument. If anything, it was a case of they would have dropped down dead if looks could kill. Gibbs watched as varying expressions crossed all three of his subordinates' faces and he knew that they did know exactly what he was talking about. He saw them all deflate at his warning but he didn't waver in his stance.

"Yes, Boss.

"Yes, Gibbs.

"Certainly."

"I don't' want any more discussion about that book. I don't' wanna see another injury or hear another attitude because of your petty need for vengeance over that book. It's a work of fiction. One he's apologized for more than he should have. I warned your already. I won't say it again. Let. It Go. Or you'll be gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stunned, Abby, Tony and Ziva remained frozen in place and speechless. Gibbs flipped the elevator back on. Wordlessly with anger vibrating off him making the air around him almost crackle, he stepped off it when it opened and walked back to the squad room in double time, leaving them to process what he'd said. Snatching up the forgotten coffee cup from his desk, he turned and headed out toward the back elevator, uncaring if his agents were done with it or not. Not wanting to make this situation any more of a problem for Tim or the team than it already was, the boss left Tim alone to do his report in peace and quiet while he still could instead.

Tim was shocked when Tony and Ziva returned to their desks less than five minutes later, in a much more subdued mood than they'd been in all week. Their ever-present smirks were gone and they no longer seemed joined at the hip like they had been recently in their joint vendetta against him. Without saying a word, both of them got back into their case reports leaving the squad room eerily silent, except for the tapping of computer keys and the scratching of pens across paper. Tim wished he knew what had just happened, but was satisfied to find that their out of hand behavior when the boss wasn't around, had now been curtailed.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs returned to this solemn atmosphere and reveled in it. That lasted all of fifteen minutes when it was inevitably disrupted as Jenny made her way to Gibbs' desk to talk to him. This wasn't serious enough to warrant pulling Gibbs all the way up to her office and his team needed to hear it anyway. Clearing her throat, she waited until he looked up at her before handing him what she'd come down to give him.

Gibbs looked at the document and read it before seeing the signature at the end that sealed the deal. It was an order for his team to attend a self-defense recertification class that started just two hours from now. Usually, there was no getting out of this, but they also usually had advanced notice any other time, so that they could schedule the time in to fit around their jobs.

"There a reason you're springing this on me at the last minute, Jen?" Gibbs asked her with his aggravation clear as day.

"There was an opening, Jethro. The two teams who were scheduled for that time slot are both unavailable for it and since we only have limited opportunities to fit our Agency into the schedule for this as it is, this is the perfect time to slide your team in."

"No, Jen. It's not."

"Jethro, you've wrapped up the case. Your team's working on their reports as we speak. What seems to be the problem?"

Gibbs walked out around his desk and crooked his finger at her so she'd follow him. She followed him as he led her to the back elevator feeling more than a little baffled. As the elevator descended to Autopsy, Jethro remained silent, which threw Jenny for a loop but she decided that the best course of action was to wait him out. Past experience told her that he wouldn't talk until he was ready anyway.

When they entered Autopsy, it was to find Jimmy and Ducky in the midst of a discussion. Jimmy took one look at the new arrivals and beat a hasty and unexplained exit, knowing that he'd be asked to leave anyway. Ducky smiled at the young lad's perception and couldn't help but think that it had been well learned already as he watched the young man walk through the door. With Jimmy gone, he turned his attention his guests.

"Jethro, Jennifer. To what do I owe this pleasure?" the M.E. asked warmly.

Gibbs silently handed Ducky the paper and waited for what he knew was coming.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid, Director, that Agent McGee will not be able to participate in this class. At least not this week, at any rate." Ducky told Jenny and watched the surprise dance across her face. She wasn't sure what had startled her the most; what Ducky was saying, the formality in which he was saying it or the fact that Jethro had kept his mouth shut and let the M.E. do all the talking.

"Why not? And why couldn't you just tell me that?" She rounded on Gibbs as she finished spewing out the questions.

"Ducky's the team's onsite Medical Adviser. You know that. You needed to hear it straight from him."

"Fine. Which leaves the question, why not? Dr. Mallard?"

"Agent McGee is on a 48 hour medical restriction of duty. He is to undergo no physical exercise or exertion in that time period." The M.E. announced.

"And why wasn't I notified of this? Jethro, you're supposed to notify me when your team is unable to do their jobs because of a health issue!" Jenny anger was palpable as her voice rang loudly through autopsy.

"Jen, McGee is doing his job just fine. He's working on his report, just like the rest of us. If I needed the team to go out in the field to wrap up this case which I don't; I would just send Tony or Ziva or both of them. Not like I don't do it that way on any other given day. McGee stays behind a lot because that's where we depend on him the most, on the computer. You know this. The only reason it's an issue now is because you've thrown this class at us with no advance warning!"

"You're right, Jethro. I apologize. Now, tell me why Agent McGee is on this medical restriction."

Gibbs looked at Ducky. This confidential thing had just become dicey and he wanted the M.E. to know, the decision was in his hands, as to whether or not to tell her.

"Director, I'm afraid, as Timothy's Treating Physician, especially when he's here at NCIS, I have been asked to maintain his confidence. Suffice to say, that it is not something that will keep him from doing his job, as Agent Gibbs has just explained to you. It is merely something that will keep him confined to the lighter side of the work load for the next 2 days."

"So, in other words, you're not going to tell me." The Director supplied with understanding and resignation.

"No, Director, I cannot tell you without the patient's consent, which I do not have." Ducky admitted.

Jenny huffed out a breath of frustrated air and shook her head, _She was the Director of NCIS and she didn't even know what was going on with her own staff!_. "Fine. But, if whatever this is, becomes something bigger, I'd better be read in!" she ordered brusquely.

"Understood." Ducky said with a nod of his head.

"Jethro?"

"Nu, uh. You'll have to talk to Ducky on this one." Gibbs answered as he turned to leave. "Thanks, Duck."

"You're welcome, Jethro, Director." The M.E. answered as he, too, went back to work filling out paperwork that had been started before he and Jimmy had gotten sidetracked with their conversation.

As Gibbs and Jenny took the elevator back to the squad room in complete silence, Gibbs' phone rang, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

_"Jethro, if your team is going to that class, with the exception of Timothy, you'd do good to send him down to me and maybe I can get him to get some much needed rest in your absence."_

"Good luck with that. I'll send him down then."

"_Jethro, I forgot to mention that in addition to his breathing difficulties, Timothy gave himself quite an egg on the back of his head from hitting his head on his nightstand as he fell this morning. We must also watch for signs of head trauma. He may hiding a headache or worse. Do keep an eye on him, won't you?"_

"Okay, Duck. I'll keep an eye on him till then."

_"Good. Jethro, if he….."_

"I'll call ya, Duck." Gibbs answered gently before he snapped his phone shut, silently averting Jenny's eyes.

"Something wrong, Jethro?"

"Nope"

"We just came from talking to Ducky about one of your agents and now Ducky calls you as soon as we leave Autopsy and now you won't even look at me. What part of that doesn't scream the fact that something's wrong?" Jenny dug for the truth, reminding him that she was brighter than she sometimes acted.

"He just wants McGee to take a break while we're in this class."

"Why are you going to keep an eye on him in the meantime?"

"Jen. He's not on medical restriction for the hell of it. Why wouldn't I keep an eye on him?"

"I really don't like not knowing what's going on, Jethro."

"McGee will tell you if and when he's ready to tell you, Jen." Gibbs was careful to keep is voice neutral and calm.

"So, then you know as well and just won't tell me."

"How long's this class supposed to last?" He changed the subject smoothly so he wouldn't have to lie to her and hoped that she got the message. He was relieved when he saw her eyes narrow before answering his question.

"2 hours. You should already know that. It was on the paperwork I gave you."

"Okay. We'll be there."

"I appreciate your cooperation, Jethro." Jenny told Gibbs with sarcasm lightly lacing her tone, she knew he wasn't trying to be difficult, but hated being out of the loop like this.

"It's my job." Gibbs quipped as he stepped off the elevator and headed back to his desk.

Taking a blank piece of paper from his desk drawer, Gibbs wrote something on it and stuck it in a dummy file before walking over to Tim's desk and handing the file to his agent. "Take this to Ducky for me." He requested quietly. There was no reason for letting Tim think he was in trouble or even that the boss knew what was really going on with him…._yet_.

Tim silently nodded at the command as he accepted the file folder without opening it and took himself to the back elevator. As soon as the elevator closed with his agent on it, Gibbs went back to his desk and picked up Jenny's written directive for the class. Looking at first Tony and then Ziva, he then did what needed to be done. "Tony, Ziva, read this." The boss directed as held up the paper.

As Tony and Ziva read the paper, their scowls disappeared. They both appeared to be okay with the idea of a class designed to let them practice kicking butt, but as he watched, he saw the glance that shot between them and knew that neither of them seemed overly eager to be attending. _Oh, well. That didn't matter. They were going whether they liked it or not. Maybe it would help them get rid of this stupid grudge holding crap. God, he hoped so._ "You've got an hour and a half before you have to leave out. Get back to work."

Nodding in silent understanding, Tony and Ziva got back to work, but didn't fail to notice that Tim still hadn't come back from his errand of taking the file to where ever the boss had sent him. Tony opened his mouth to object and voice his irritation at McGee's escape from the dreaded paper pushing and computer searching, when the vision of the boss in all glory as his anger rolled off him earlier, flittered through his mind. With a sigh of frustration, Tony thought better of it, and dug back into his work.

* * *

Gibbs' phone rang into the silence that had permeated the squad room since he'd alerted his agents to the class they were now required to attend. "Yeah, Gibbs." The boss spoke into his phone on the second ring, rising from his desk chair as he did. He had his coffee cup in his free hand as he walked back towards the elevator but stopped mid stride and turned back so his voice would reach Tony. Closing his phone, he stuck it in his pocket before he spoke.

"DiNozzo! You and Da'vid get goin' to that class!"

"Where's McTardy? I don't wanna be late waitin' on him." Tony sniped petulantly as he stood up from his chair.

Gibbs' eyes flashed angrily as he strode over to Tony's desk and stood tall so he could stand eye to eye with his Senior Field Agent. "I don't recall telling you to wait on McGee, DiNozzo."

"I know, Boss. I just fig…. never mind. I'm goin' now." Tony stumbled over his words and quickly grabbed his id before bolting for the elevator with a very quiet Ziva on his tail.

Whipping out his phone, Gibbs called to check on his youngest agent whom he hadn't heard from or seen in the last hour and a half. "Duck? Where's McGee?"

"Sleeping Jethro. I administered a mild sedative to help him get some much needed rest."

"Nightmares?"

"None so far, thank goodness."

"Okay. Call me if you need me. Keep him with you til I come get him, will ya?"

"Certainly, Jethro. Any idea how long that will be?"

"Class starts in 30 minutes, lasts two hours. So, he's got three, maybe three and a half hours." Gibbs announced.

"Excellent, Jethro. That should help him tremendously." Ducky answered with obvious relief.

"Yeah. I thought it might; kinda why I sent him down to you when I did. Later, Duck." Gibbs ended the call and headed out. He had to make a stop for coffee or there was no way he'd get through this class without hurtin' someone.

* * *

Class was over and the three agents of the MCRT that weren't on medical restriction felt weary but happy that they'd managed to get some of their pent up aggression out. Gibbs had been wracking his brain trying to figure out what to do about what these two had been doing to McGee the entire time and had to admit, that it wasn't gonna be an easy thing to solve. _They needed a wake up call. How could he give them one without embarrassing McGee or making it worse for him? Should he let them work out some more aggression in the employee gym? Nah, they'd had that outlet handed to them already. No, what they needed was a harsh reminder of things past so that they'd learn to appreciate things present. _Stowing his id and badge back in his desk drawer and then withdrawing a file from his desk, he headed back out of the squad room. "You two, with me." was all the warning he gave them as he left them hurrying to catch up to him.

"Boss? Where're going?" Tony asked nervously. Gibbs had been extremely quiet ever since he'd reamed them out before the class. They hadn't seen Gibbs that pissed in a very long time. In fact, he hadn't been that angry in the whole six months that he'd been back from Mexico and taken his position as Team Leader back….least, not that Tony could recall. It had been very uncomfortable, unpleasant and very much something to avoid at all costs in the future.

"You'll know when we get there, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered him.

Ziva remained quiet but contemplative as she trailed behind them.

Leading the way to a conference room, Gibbs snapped open the door and took himself over to the head of the table, choosing to stand there as he waited for them to catch up and take their own seats. As Ziva closed the door behind her and took the chair away from the door, she felt a twinge of nerves at something unknown coming at her. Hopefully, it wasn't something terribly bad.

Opening up the folder he'd slapped down onto the table, he flipped through it and withdrew two pages that looked like incident reports. Sliding one toward each agent, he stood there silently for a meaningful minute and then walked out of the room, leaving them to read what he'd put in front of them and react without his presence. There was only one place for him to be at the moment, and he walked into MTAC to watch the security footage from the camera's that were strategically placed in the conference room that he'd led Tony and Ziva into.

Gibbs waited and watched for their reactions, knowing exactly what they'd find, each reading their very own case report from Ziva's first instance of driving this team home from a crime scene. It just happened to be about the day that Tim McGee had died for a short time as his heart gave in to the fear and panic that her reckless behavior behind the wheel, had caused. Thankfully it had been for a short time and Tim's life was saved thanks to Tony's lightening fast reflexes on starting CPR.

Even though it was true, that Ziva's manic driving, had merely triggered Tim's flashbacks to the car accident he'd lived through on his 16th birthday; the fact remained that the young man had lost the ability to breathe due to panic brought on by Ziva's driving. It was that day a year and a half ago that made the team realize that she shouldn't be behind the wheel without a lot of safe driving lessons and it had taken the team a long time to trust that she would not be so reckless with them again.

Tony felt his gut clench. Obviously, someone had clued the boss in to what he and Ziva had subjected Probie to this week, and now Gibbs was pissed enough to bring up what had happened the last time Ziva drove them anywhere with the recklessness she'd shown three days ago. _Wait. How the hell would Gibbs know this, unless Probie squealed like a stuck pig? But since when does Probie rat them out? Did something happen? Something that he and Ziva didn't know about? Is that what this is about?"_

Tony felt his gut clench as the memories of that day came flooding back to his mind:

_**Flashback**_

_ZIVA: Agent Gibbs? I would also like to know if I could drive the truck back to base. It might make me feel as if I actually accomplished something today._

_TONY: Hey, not so fast!  
__ZIVA: I always drive fast! It's the best way to avoid possible IEDs and ambushes.  
__TONY: You're in America now. I wouldn't worry about it. How about this? Slow down or I'll puke on you.  
__TONY: Slow down, we're taking the next left.  
CAR HORNS HONK/TIRES SCREECH  
TIM: Ziva, car! Car! Car!  
TONY: LOOK OUT!  
ZIVA: Sorry. First time behind the wheel after a six month mission in the U.K._

_"PROBIE!" McGEE! PROBIE! "Ziva get Gibbs now!" Tony hollered; worried sick and_ _scared out of his mind. As he quickly hit the speed dial # for Ducky on speaker; he searched for but couldn't seem to find a pulse! What the hell happened? Ziva had lighteningly fast took herself to the back of the truck for the first aid kit; calling Gibbs on Tim's cell as she moved. Quickly; he laid Tim out flat on the seat of the truck; thankful they had made it back to NCIS before this awful turn of events took place. _

_"Anthony? What can I ..."  
__**"Ducky! McGee's passed out. He's not breathing! Tell me what...!"**_

_"Anthony, calm down and revert to your first aide __training__, my dear fellow. Clear his airways and administer cpr. Where are you?"  
__"Outside, in the truck."  
"I'll be right there. I'll alert Jethro for you."  
"Already done, Doc. Hurry, please!" Tony's fear was palpable; even as he abandoned the phone and tended to his fallen teammate. _

_Ziva arrived at his shoulder with the __first aid equipment__ and set it down; immediately stepping over to the other side of the truck to administer the compressions in tandem to Tony's breathing into Tim's mouth. _

_Gibbs and Ducky; as well as Palmer wheeling a gurney; arrived. Quickly, Tony and Gibbs transported McGee from the truck to the gurney. _

_Before stepping back and handing the reigns over to Ducky; Gibbs leaned over and tried to call his man back. __**"MCGEE! You don't have permission to die! Get your ass back here!"**__ amidst Ducky and Palmer's continued CPR ministrations. _

_Gibbs then stepped back; marginally; refusing to go far. McGee's eyes snapped open as he sucked in a huge block of air; almost gagging himself in his attempt to take in more than he was able at one time. Ducky got the young man to relax enough to regulate his breathing; immediately slapping the oxygen mask on his face; when that had been accomplished; telling him not to take it off. All of them breathed a huge sigh of relief. Ducky turned to Tony. _

_"How long was he not breathing, Anthony?"  
__"Ducky, I don't know. Ziva was driving and Probie and I were hanging on for dear life and I know he got real quiet; but I don't know exactly what happened and when." _

_"Jethro, he needs to be checked out at the hospital to make sure he's suffered no ill effects from this situation." Ducky told the Senior Officer.  
__"OK. Duck; I'll take him. He okay to ride in a car or does he need to ride in an ambulance?"  
__Tim frantically began shaking his head and trying to veto that suggestion.  
__"Hey! McGee! Not taking chances here; you got it?" Gibbs quietly demanded.  
__Tim meekly calmed down and nodded at his boss. _

_"Jethro, his color is returning to normal and his breathing is regular; so he should be fine as a passanger in a car; but I do insist he keep that mask on until you get him under the care of a dr. there." Ducky instructed. _

_"Tony, get me my car! Duck. pave the way for us; will ya? Don't wanna be stuck in the e.r. for hours waiting to be seen ." Gibbs said with feeling.  
__"Absolutely, Jethro; I''ll call right away."__As Tony zoomed up in Gibbs' car; Ducky and Jimmy quickly and carefully bundled Tim into the front passenger seat; knowing Gibbs would need to be able to reach him if something do go wrong. _

_"Thanks. Tony, Ziva, good job; you probably helped save his life. Now, go see Abby and get to work on the case. I'll be back when I can. Ziva; you watch; Tony and Abby work the case; got it?" Gibbs directed; knowing they needed something to do. "Ducky; we'll need that autopsy report as soon as possible." __"Yes, Jethro; I know. Call me when you have Timothy's prognosis, will you?" Ducky answered.  
__"Sure, Duck." Gibbs promised as he jumped into the driver's seat; checked his agent over and drove safely off the Navy yard_

_"Tony." McGee's quiet voice was music to the Senior Field Agent's ears.  
__"PROBIE! You all right, man?"  
__"Yeah, Tony; I'm fine; thanks to you. You saved my life. Thank you." Tim said with absolute gratitude radiating through the phone.  
__"Don't sweat it, man; you'd do the same for me. Where are you?"  
__"They're making me stay over night for observation. I tried to talk Gibbs out of it, but..."  
__"No way, man. They want to observe you after a scare like that; there's no way in hell; Bossman's gonna take any shortcuts on this one."  
__"Tony, did you tell Abby?"  
__"Yeah, Probie, she took it hard; but she's okay now that she knows we got you back."  
__"Can I talk to her?"  
__"Yeah, Hang on."  
__"Thanks. Is Gibbs back there yet?"  
__"No, I'm sure he will be soon."  
__"Yeah. I don't want to get you guys in trouble but I wanted to thank you and let you and Abby know I'm okay. I gotta call Ducky, too."  
__Tony put the phone on __speaker__ as he entered Abby's lab; so she could hear the whole conversation.  
__"Okay, Probie; I'm in the lab; and I'm gonna hand you over to Abby. You make sure you don't have a repeat incident, you got me?"  
__"Yeah, Tony. I promise, I won't.  
__"Oh, and hey; we gotta talk about what actually happened, Probie." Tony reminded him.  
__"No, Tony; we don't." Tim's voice had changed; taken on a scared but determined quality.  
__Tony and Abby exchanged concerned looks before Tony answered Tim.  
__"Okay, Probie. Don't worry bout it. Here's Abby. I'll see you later." Tony stepped back and waited;  
__"Timmy! You okay?" Abby asked cautiously.  
__"Yeah, Abby; I'm fine. They wanna keep me overnight for observation and I couldn't talk Gibbs out of agreeing with them."  
__"Course not, Timmy; you just came back from the jaws of death! There's no way Gibbs would let you shake that off that easy. You just get some rest; so you'll be ready to come back when they let you out, okay?"_

_"Yeah, Abbs. I will. You okay?"  
__"I'm fine; now that we have you back. Now get some extra rest. Give that heart of yours a break. It's had a rough day." Abby instructed him.  
__"Soon as I talk to Ducky." Tim promised.  
__"I'll come by and see you after work." Abby promised; "I'll know if you've been resting." she warned.  
__"I promise, Abbs. I'll rest soon." Tim's voice was growing weary.  
__  
**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ziva." Tony said as he looked up from reading what he'd written about the ordeal that had almost taken Tim from them. Looking at her, he could tell she was upset about having these memories bought back to her and understood the emotion that she probably felt as the report in front of her in all probability, made the guilt flood her system. She'd felt incredibly bad for what her driving had done to Tim back then. Hell, even Tony was getting upset with himself now a there was no doubt in their minds that they'd gone too far in their anger with Tim over his use of them in his book without their permission. That didn't justify the way they'd gone about getting their retribution, though. They'd been hard on Tim, that was for sure, and now it seemed as if their behavior was coming back to bite them in the ass. All it had taken to snap Tony back to exactly what was right and wrong in this was reading the stark reminder of what had almost happened to Tim the last time he'd been subjected to extreme crazy driving. The senior agent knew that Gibbs had known this and had to admire the guy's nerve in the way he was dealing with the situation, it was a wakeup call and one that worked perfectly. Tony knew Ziva had to be realizing this too and glanced over at her

"Zee, you okay?"

"No, Tony. I am not. Should I be?" Ziva asked with a heavy voice full of self-depreciation. It was weird hearing it coming from Ziva because that was something that they usually only heard coming from Tim.

"Not what I meant Ziva. Look, I know we've been hard on the kid. But we can apologize to him, right? You know he'll forgive us. He always does. Not that he should have to but you know what I mean. We just let him off the hook, and tell him we're really sorry that we took things as far as we did. I really am." Ziva sat silently and Tony could tell that she was slowly losing her tenuous grip on her emotions. He ploughed on hoping that he would be able to help her somehow.

"I mean, I remember what that day was like for me. He wasn't breathing and we had to bring him back. I'm just glad that it didn't happen this time." Tony attempted to soothe what he knew had to be very unpleasant thoughts for her about how they'd treated McGee.

"Tony! Do you not understand he should never have been ON the hook to begin with?" Ziva spat out angrily. "Why did we allow ourselves to act this way toward him? He has always been a good friend to me. This is NOT how I treat my friends!"

"Ziva, even Probie realizes he should have asked our permission before he wrote the book. Don't be so damn hard on yourself. The last thing McGee would want is for you to be beating yourself up over this."

"Tony, why is it you seem so…what is the word?..." Ziva paused as she tried to find the right way of saying what it was she wanted. "_uncaring_ about treating him this way? Are you not sorry that you threatened to kill him if he wrote another book?" Ziva asked with confusion as her own guilt began to eat away at her bit by bit.

* * *

Gibbs was so angry at when he heard Ziva's question to Tony, that he was dancing that line that took him right across the border into seeing red. Out of everything he had seen and heard, the fact that Tony – the man who he trusted with his life and treated like a son, had done the unimaginable. He had threatened to kill Tim if the kid tried to follow his dream and be a successful writer? _What the hell? _According to Ziva, the threat hadn't even been about Tim using Tony for his character definition, but about writing anything, in any way, shape or form. There was just something wrong with that, especially seeing as Gibbs had actually read Tim's book and found it to be a brilliant outlet for the kid's intelligence.

Funny, how none of his team had even realized the boss had already had a copy of the book sitting amidst the small selection of books he kept on the shelf behind his desk chair. As a matter of fact, when he'd told Tim to sit at his desk on the day the book came to light and the young man had told him he couldn't just sit there, the boss had pulled Tim's book out and tossed it down on the desk and suggested he read a book.

He took his time drinking his fresh coffee, and relishing the memory of the look that had crossed Tim's face when he'd seen his own book looking back at him from the place where the boss had just tossed it. Breathing out a sigh now, Luckily, there had only been one technician in MTAC just now who had listened in to the conversation and even he had chosen to slip out to let Gibbs breathe. Gibbs used the peace and quiet to calm down. He was too angry to deal with the two instigators just yet. Once he was calm enough, Gibbs moved out so he could go down to check on the patient. He needed something else to focus on, even if it was flip side of the current situation that he had seen being played out in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into Autopsy, Gibbs breathed out a sigh of frustration mixed with relief. As Ducky met him half way across the floor, no spoken question seemed necessary.

"He's still sleeping, Jethro. I've been unwilling to wake him since he appears to be getting restful sleep without being plagued by nightmares." The M.E. volunteered immediately.

"Don'tcha think he'll having trouble sleeping through the night if he sleeps much longer now, Duck?" Gibbs pointed out.

"Well, I suppose there is that to consider. Very well, I shall wake him. But, I do not recommend you tax him with too much of that computer search business." Ducky conceded Gibbs' point.

"Nah, was actually gonna take him to get somethin' to eat." Gibbs smirked.

"Good Idea, Jethro."

"Yeah? I thought you'd think so.. You gonna join us?"

"Unfortunately, Jethro, I must get home to Mother." Ducky reminded him.

"Ah, right. How is she?" the younger man asked with genuine concern for his friend.

"At the moment, she seems to be doing well. Come, let's see if we can rouse the young man, shall we?" the M.E. was quick to turn the subject to the more immediate concern they were facing.

As Ducky attempted to wake Tim, Gibbs watched from the doorway of the M.E.'s office. The cot set up against the back wall of the office, was barely wide enough for an adult and was definitely two shades too short for the young man, but apparently, his body had been exhausted enough not to be disturbed by the less than stellar place on which it had been asked to succumb to the much needed rest.

"Hmm?" came Tim's mumbled answer to Ducky's call to him. Obviously, waking him up was proving to be difficult. Not wanting to startle him, as much as get this process moved forward, the boss jumped in, using the method he knew worked for this young man, "McGee! "

"Boss?" Tim answered automatically and with clarity that hadn't been there just seconds before. Sitting up without further ado, it quickly became obvious that he'd sat up too quickly, as he swayed with dizziness and his eyes remained glazed for a moment longer.

"Duck, he all right?" Gibbs asked with a touch of concern.

"Honestly, Jethro! You have just jolted the young man into wakefulness and now you are concerned at his need to adjust?" Ducky admonished.

"M okay." Tim said quietly, even as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes to give himself a minute to wake up a little more at his own speed. Resting his head against the wall proved to be a wrong move and he couldn't help but wince in pain as the egg on his head as well as the wound he'd given himself earlier that morning, painfully reminded him they were in fact, still there.

"Timothy, is this the first you have felt the pain from your injuries?"

"Yeah. I actually forgot they were there, Ducky, I promise, I'm okay." The young man answered without raising his voice from the last level he'd spoken at.

"McGee. Remember the last time?" Gibbs asked him from his place in the doorway.

Guilt washed through Tim's mind as the realization hit him that the boss knew exactly what was going on. "Yes." He answered quietly even as he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer.

Gibbs moved into the room and took a seat in Ducky's desk chair after bringing it around the desk so he could have this talk with the young man face to face. "Need you to listen to me for a minute, all right? Ducky had to tell me about what happened this morning so I'd know to keep you on desk duty for the next 2 days. But, it won't go any further than right here, all right?"

"Okay." Tim opened his eyes and looked his boss directly on.

"Now, talk to us. Any more breathing problems since the Medics stabilized you when they got to your apartment this morning?"

"No, Boss. I promise. I'm fine." Tim continued to look the older man square on as testament to the honesty with which he was answering the question.

"So you're not in any pain except where you hit your head when you fell out of bed." Gibbs qualified his agent's answer just to be certain.

"Right. I mean, I was, when the Paramedics first got there, or when I first realized they were there, my chest was still hurting. But, it hasn't been since the E.R. doctor gave me something to slow everything down." Came the quiet explanation.

"Okay. Good. You ready to go get something to eat?" Gibbs changed the subject, satisfied that his agent was in fact okay.

"Yeah. I am kinda hungry." Tim admitted longingly.

The sound of the automatic workings of Autopsy's doors seemed to vibrate through the air in the announcement that they now had company. Gibbs quickly got up and went to out to take a look out to see who had come down, only to find the room empty; which meant they'd had company and hadn't realized it. _Well, that was just great! Someone was sneaking around and probably heard what they'd been talking about and now Tim's private health situation was most likely going to become public. Damn it. How did we not hear the doors when whoever it was came in? Well, maybe there was no sense worrying about it for now. _

Taking out his cell phone, he made a call he'd almost forgotten he needed to make. "You and Ziva go on home. Put the reports I gave you in your desks until tomorrow." Snapping his phone closed, he went back into the office and addressed Tim. "You ready to go?" Gibbs asked in hopes of changing his and Ducky's attention to things better discussed.

"Yeah, Boss. I'm ready. I just need my backpack from upstairs." his agent told him.

"You'll be fine without it. Ducky can grab it on his way out and you're spending the night at his house anyway."

"Oh, right. Okay." Tim answered as he got up and slowly walked toward the door. "Thank you, Ducky. For everything,"

"You're quite welcome, young fellow. Do make sure you eat a decent dinner now." Ducky answered with a pat to Tim's shoulder as Gibbs led the way out of the office and Autopsy.

* * *

Dinner was, surprisingly enough, a relaxing time spent with little conversation and the peace and quiet of companionable silence. Once they'd both eaten their cheeseburgers and fries and downed their drinks, Gibbs and Tim settled back into their booth seats and seemed to get lost in their thoughts. The older man was the first to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me, McGee?"

"Tell you what, Boss?"

"Why didn't you tell me what Ziva and Tony were doing?"

"C'mon, Boss. You know I'm not a rat." Tim said with frustration. Somehow, he knew this was headed toward being his fault and wasn't looking forward to the conversation going that route.

"Thought you and I had an understanding where your health was concerned." Gibbs pushed with the tone that suggested the boss had been let down.

"Boss, with all due respect, I didn't think you'd want to hear about it. Things have changed since you went to Mexico and came back. The time you were gone, the way things have seemed work since you've been back; it's all so different, so... " the young man tried to explain.

"Unsettling." Gibbs allowed with palable understanding.

"Yeah. Not to mention, we were in the middle of a case." Tim reminded him.

"Okay, I get it. Now that I'm aware of what's been going on, how 'bout you play it straight with me and fill me in?"

"Boss, please, don't ask me to do that. Can't we just let it go?" the younger man pled.

"Like we did the last time." Gibbs seemed to agree.

"Yeah." Tim answered on a sigh of relief that the boss not only understood but was quick to agree.

"No." the boss declared quietly.

"Boss? Tim was shocked.

"McGee, we let it go like you wanted the last time. If you think I'm gonna sit back and let what happened to you this morning, happen again, you're more in need of a head slap than I thought." Gibbs told him severely.

"Boss! What happened this morning was a freak accident!" the younger man objected.

"McGee! This isn't a debate. Gibbs replied with steel in his voice.

Tim shrank back against his seat, shoulders hunched in defeat.

"What's the problem?" the boss asked in a quieter tone that no longer had any bite to it.

"Aren't things bad enough between Tony, Ziva and I?" Tim asked dejectedly.

"That's exactly my point, McGee. You really think I was gonna tolerate this for another minute once I found out about it?"

"Wait, you've already done something about it?" Tim asked with worry.

"Damn right." the authoritative tone was back.

"Can I ask what?" the younger man asked with worry.

"Nothin' for you to worry about, McGee. I just gave Tony and Ziva the chance to remember what happened the last time she drove like a maniac. All it took was a little reading assignment."

Tim nodded in silent, grateful comprehension of how Gibbs' had handled the situation. Reading the Incident Reports from the day Tim almost died; technically had for a couple of minutes. The fear of not knowing how his teammates would treat him now, still sat in his gut like a dead weight. It was bad enough he didn't feel safe going out in the field with them with all this going on.

"Talk to me." Gibbs requested as the full spectrum of emotions seemed to filter through Tim's eyes without stopping or settling on any particular one.

Tim slid his eyes up to those of his boss for a second before looking back down at the table. Wrapping his hands around his water glass, he breathed out a sigh of frustration. Gibbs would keep at this until he got the truth out of him. That didn't make the truth any easier to admit; it was hard enough to feel the discord and fear in his heart; damn near impossible to let Gibbs in on it without feeling like a rat.

"Damn it, Tim! You think I don't know my team's not working together like they should be?" Gibbs obviously lost his grip on his patience at Tim's reluctance to let him in on whatever was going through his head.

Guilt flooded through Tim's eyes and he made the mistake of glancing at Gibbs for a second. The boss pounced on what he saw in a heartbeat.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gibbs pushed with the tone that left no room for anything but complete honesty in the answer.

"I need you to let me stay out of the field until this is over." Tim admitted quietly. "I don't mind riding the desk for a while."

"Why?"

"Boss, I…" Tim stammered before he stopped even trying to speak. "Give me a minute." He requested as he got up and made a beeline for the restrooms.

Gibbs thought about everything that was going on with his team. Tony and Ziva's harassment of Tim over his book had created not only the situation where the younger man had now been subjected to nightmarish flashbacks to his accident yet again and even panic attacks as a result; but also such discord and discontent within the group that it was a wonder they were even able to do their jobs out in the field. He had to wonder that Tim would even be able to trust that they would have his back out in the field. _Crap! Was that what the kid was trying to let him see without having to say it?_

Swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat at the thought of his youngest agent losing the ability to trust his teammates, Gibbs summoned the waitress and requested that she refill their drinks while waiting for Tim to come back to the table. When Tim did come back, he looked stressed and almost like he felt as though he was a lamb being led to the slaughter. He slid into the booth seat and immediately wrapped his hands around his water glass again, as if it was his lifeline.

Gibbs needed to get this out in the open and stop this from spiraling out of control. His youngest agent was getting mired in distress, unwilling to admit his fear and mistrust of his teammates and it wasn't necessary or healthy. "McGee. You should have come to me before it got to the point where you don't trust your teammates to watch your back."

"I know, Boss. Honestly, I didn't think you'd listen. I mean we've been trying to get the case solved and …"

"Yeah. I get it. And you can relax. I'll take care of it. C'mon, let's get you to Ducky's so you can get a good night's sleep. And don't worry. You can ride the desk for now."

The relief was palpable as it filtered across Tim's face and filled his eyes.

"How's the head?" Gibbs asked him as they headed out to the car

"Okay." Tim answered quickly and with relief that spoke of the truth of his answer.

"Good, Let's go. " Gibbs answered with a smile.

* * *

"Well, Timothy, how did your dinner with Jethro, go?" Ducky asked as he handed the young man a glass of water and a pain reliever to ward off the oncoming headache that had only begun to make itself known, oddly enough, after the boss had asked him how his head was feeling.

"It went okay, Ducky. I actually think the worst of this mess might be over. He said he'd take care of it. I'm hoping that he can, but …"

"But, you're unsure of Anthony and Ziva's cooperation in the matter." Ducky advised his own understanding of the problem.

"Yeah. Thanks for keeping an eye on me for this 48 hour window, Ducky. I think I'll head off to bed now." Tim offered with a small smile.

"Very good, young man. The rest shall do you good. Have a good night's sleep." Ducky answered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Gibbs headed back out to his car now that Tim had been handed over into Ducky's capable hands. The kid had looked exhausted enough to fall asleep on his feet and the boss had no worries that his youngest agent would be getting a good night's rest tonight. Before he'd even started the engine, he got out his phone and made a call.

"Tony! You and Ziva, my house now. And bring Abby with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Tony! You and Ziva, my house now. And bring Abby with you!"_

As he waited for the team members to arrive that he had summoned, the boss soon became restless and frustrated, in addition to already being pissed. He busied himself making fresh coffee and setting out drinks for the others, as well as a bowl of pretzels. He may be pissed at them, but they were still his team; almost like his family. Tony and Abby he'd long considered to be his surrogate kids and Tim had grown on him quite some time ago. Even Ziva's place in his heart, was fixed and becoming more paternal as the days went by. That was probably why he felt such anger at the way they'd treated one of their own and more importantly, that they'd eroded the precious commodity of trust that the teammate had had in them. This needed to be dealt with and he didn't really care how angry he allowed himself to become. Better to let it out and solve the problem now, than hold it in and let it fester unresolved.

When the trio arrived, together, unexpectedly, they were surprised to find the boss waiting for them in his living room and the drinks and snack set out for them as well. Since they'd trouped in together, he was able to issue just one order,

"Sit. Snack if you're hungry."

Tony and Ziva knew what this was about. It was written all over their faces as they silently took a seat on the couch. Abby seemed unsettled and worried. Whatever this was, was obviously pretty damn serious to warrant a trip to the boss' house.

"Gibbs? Why are we here?" she asked nervously.

"I want some answers and we're not gonna take any time from work to do this." Gibbs answered her back angrily as he got to his feet and stood before them, almost as though he was too angry to do anything else at the moment. Tony bit the bullet, knowing he was at least partially to blame for this and that he had a confession to make.

"Boss, I…"

Gibbs stopped pacing and stood in front of Tony, glaring at him. "Are ya satisfied with whatever it is you heard when you followed me down to Autopsy this afternoon, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I…"

"Did you hear everything you wanted to?"

"Boss, I…"

"And now, you put the pieces together. McGee didn't go that class and he didn't come back from wherever I sent him and the incident report from 18 months ago was put in front of you for you to re-read and you just had to poke around until you got the answers that no one was giving you outright. Does that about cover it?"

"Boss, I…"

"You what, DiNozzo? Didn't think I knew you left the conference room and took yourself down to Autopsy?"

"Well, no, I didn't but, I…"

"Da'vid!" Gibbs switched gears before he blew a fuse.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Start talkin'!"

"Gibbs, I am very sorry that I have been treating McGee the way that I have been. When you gave me the report that McGee filled out last year to read, I was reminded very sharply, of what he experienced and it made me realize just what I had done. It was not my intention to lose sight of how much of a friend he has been to me, Gibbs. I am truly sorry that I allowed myself to become this mean with him."

"That's a good start. We're not done with this though, not by a long shot." The boss told her. "Wait. I gave you McGee's report? Hmm. Meant to give you your own."

"I believe reading McGee's has opened my eyes more than re-reading my own would have done, Gibbs." Ziva offered quietly since she still felt shell-shocked and horrible for the way she'd been acting.

"Gibbs, why am I here?" Abby asked in confusion.

"Abby. McGee tried to talk to you about what they were doing to him?"

"Well, yeah, but I understood where they were coming from. Wait! How did you know he talked to me about it? Did McGee rat me out, too?"

"Let's get one thing straight! McGee didn't rat out anybody. He hasn't said a word." Gibbs bit out harshly, feeling even angrier that they would think that little of their teammate. "I thought you knew him better than anybody, Abby?

"Then, how…?" Abby sputtered, too angry to answer the personal question.

"You agreed with what Ziva and DiNozzo were doing because you were pissed at him for his book, too." Gibbs pushed without answering her question.

"Kinda." Abby said quietly.

"So pissed, in fact, that when he told you Ziva tried to kill him, you excused it, blew him off about it." The boss stated as the fact he knew about.

"Yeah." Abby admitted guiltily. "Gibbs, I'm sorry."

"Right. Okay, now that we've got that much of the truth out, care to tell me just what it is you think we should do about this?"

"Boss?"

"Gibbs?"

"Gibbs?"

"Ziva deliberately driving dangerously because you were hoping to hurt him and Tony and Abby knowing about it and failing to report it. Do I really need to say anything more?"

"No"

"No."

"No."

"Good. I'm still waiting for the answer to my question. What exactly are we gonna do about this?"

None of them had an answer for him, since they were all trying to process what he'd said and what he hadn't said; but had to be thinking.

Gibbs wasn't done and he wasn't in the mood to mollycoddle any of them. "For the next two weeks, Tony and Ziva, you will be doing all the field work. Abby, you will either assist them in gathering the evidence at the scenes or remain in your lab."

"No offense, Boss, but that kinda sounds like you're punishing Probie. He hates it when you don't let him go out in the field. Says it makes him feel like he's only needed on the team for his computer skills." Tony reminded Gibbs.

"Yeah, Tony. I know. Funny thing about this, though? This is McGee's request, not mine."

"What?"

"Gibbs, are you serious?"

"Gibbs! That can't be right! I mean Tony's right. McGee hates being chained to his desk!"

"And yet, he's asked me to do just that." Gibbs pointed out with a touch of sarcasm. "What's that tell the three of you?"

Tony was worried about what it did mean and confused about the way Gibbs was handling it. "No offense, Boss, and I know I'm pushin' my luck here; but since when do you let one of us dictate how you handle the team?"

'Besides letting you harass the hell outta him and head slap him silly in his first year, ya mean?" Gibbs threw back at Tony. "I'll chain him to his desk before I let him walk away from the career he's busted his ass to earn because he no longer feels safe going out in the field with the people who are supposed to have his back out there!"

Silence rained down on them as shock was felt by all of them.

Gibbs snatched up his coffee cup and stalked out of the room, desperately in need of the space to breathe and a fresh dose of caffeine.

"Oh my God, you guys! What have we done?" Abby cried in despair.

"You have not done anything, Abby. It is I who has caused this. I have done this damage and I must now work to fix it." Ziva owned up to her actions with remorse.

"And I helped you." Tony added miserably. "On top of that, there's the fact that Probie's been having nightmares and flashbacks again." He reminded them.

"Yeah, I still can't get over what you told us earlier, Tony." Abby said quietly. "You kinda left out the part where you were eavesdropping and made sure you didn't get caught though. Guess you weren't as quiet leaving Autopsy as you thought you were. No wonder boss man's so pissed."

"Yeah, Abbs, I know. I screwed up. Big time." Tony admitted. "But, we all know Probie. He's never failed to forgive anyone before and he won't hold a grudge now. If we show him that we're really sorry and try our damnedest to make it up to him, he'll forgive us, I know he will. He won't want this to tear the team apart."

"Maybe not, Tony. But, how will this help him put those memories away that are plaguing him now? You have to admit that for him to toss and turn so badly in his sleep that he falls out of bed and injures himself as he did, is very serious." Ziva added to the conversation.

"Wonder where he is now." Abby said.

"Sleeping, with Ducky watching over him for the next two nights." Gibbs answered as he came back into the room.

"Boss?" the Senior Field Agent exclaimed in surprise.

"Serious head wound, Tony. You know the drill. The fact that McGee quit breathing again, only amps up the need for him to be watched." The boss reminded them.

"Oh, jeez!" Tony exclaimed with worry and frustration.

Gibbs wasn't done. He was still fuming at what he'd heard earlier and wanted them to know it. "Tony, did I hear what I thought I heard while I left you and Ziva in that conference room today?"

Tony stopped to think about what he and Ziva had said while they'd been in there reading the old incident reports. "I'm not sure, Boss. My mind's kinda drawin' a blank."

"Did you really threaten to kill McGee if he even thought about writing another book?"

"Yes, Boss. I did. But, I didn't…."

"You didn't what; mean it? You really think that matters to McGee?"

"Boss, I'm not followin' you on this."

"No, Tony. I can see that. Since when do you have the right to control what he thinks about if it makes him happy?"

"Okay, now, I'm really not followin' you, Boss."

"Would you threaten to kill me if I thought about building another boat? Ducky if he thought about playing another round of golf or telling another story? Ziva, if she thought about running another mile? Abby, if she thought about going to another concert or playing another cd?"

"What? No!"

"Or how about yourself if you thought about watching another movie or, God forbid, making another movie reference?"

"Course not!"

"But, you had no problem robbing McGee of his right to think about doing something that he's obviously good at, and chooses to do as his escape from the crap we deal with from our jobs."

"Boss, I…"

"You what? Lost sight of what your role as the Senior Field Agent is? Forgot there are certain lines that you still don't get to cross, ever; even when you outrank him? Don't get enough kicks out of the lines you already stop over with him? Get too much of a kick outta being the Frat Brother from hell, to stop?"

"Boss, I…"

"Bottom line here, Tony? You've screwed this one up; all three of you. And you need to fix it."

"Boss, is he okay?"

"Depends on what you mean by okay, DiNozzo."

"With the nightmares and stuff. Have they stopped?"

"Seems that way. Doesn't get you off the hook."

"I know, Boss."

It's late, you can all crash here if you want, or head home. But, I want this fixed ASAP."

"We're gonna go crash at my place, Boss." Tony was quick to decide. He was not comfortable with the idea of spending the night under the boss' roof when the man was this pissed; especially, when he had a right to be.

Gibbs nodded silently as he watched them file out of his living room.

"Night, Gibbs." Abby said quietly; her heart in her throat at what she'd not seen happening to her friend. The very thought of her Timmy losing his trust in his friends and teammates just devastated Abby. Timmy was such a trusting soul and for that to have been stepped on maybe even crushed by the people he depended on daily and cared about so much; was just wrong. Even Gibbs saw the wrong in that, obviously. Knowing that the most private, non-verbal one of the bunch, was roaringly angry about this, just made it feel that much more wrong on Tim's behalf.

"Good night, Gibbs." Ziva also offered quietly. Her guilt already beginning to eat at her.

"Ziva." Gibbs' call to her stopped her in her tracks, even as Tony and Abby continued on their way out to the car.

"Gibbs?"

"Tony's right. You let this eat at you; you'll only hurt yourself and McGee. He may not feel safe out in the field with you right now, but that doesn't mean he wants to see this ruin any friendships. Why else would he have kept so quiet about it?"

"I know you are correct in how McGee would not want us to react. I cannot help how what I have done makes me feel about myself, Gibbs."

"Just don't let McGee see it. Last thing I want is for him to have anything to feel guilty about."

"I would not want to feel guilty either. I will not let him do so."

"Good. G'night, Ziva." Gibbs offered as he held the door open for her.

"Goodnight, Gibbs. And, I am very sorry."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Please forgive the delay with this update. It is an extremely busy time of year._

_Special Thanks goes out to Shelbylou - without whom, I would not have been able to finish this story nearly as well.  
_

* * *

Morning found Gibbs stopping in at Ducky's on his way to work. He'd arranged to be Tim's ride to work this morning and if the team leader was going to be honest, this would be a good way to check on his agent himself, one on one with no middle man. He stepped into Ducky's front entrance as his older friend opened the door and offered a warm smile. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of Ducky looking rested and relatively relaxed because in all likelihood, it meant that Tim had a good night's sleep too.

"Good morning, Jethro."

"Mornin' Duck. Sleep alright?"

"I slept very well, thank you and I'm happy to say that our Timothy did as well. It would seem that whatever the two of you discussed over dinner last evening relieved much of his stress, enough so he was able to sleep straight through the night." The M.E. reported as they ambled toward the kitchen. "Now, there's fresh coffee brewing so shall we enjoy a cup while we are waiting for Timothy? He will be along shortly."

True to Ducky's prediction, no sooner had Gibbs fixed his fresh cup of coffee, than Tim appeared in the doorway. "Mornin' Boss."

"McGee. How you feelin' this mornin'?"

"I'm fine."

"How's the head?"

"Only hurts when I forget about it and let something hit up against it." Tim flushed slightly. "Um, Kinda forgot in the shower."

"McGee, you sure you're okay?" Gibbs asked with a worried air.

"Really, Boss. I'm fine. Nothing I can't deal with." Tim vowed.

"Okay. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Tim turned to Ducky and smiled. "Thanks, Ducky. I'll see you later."

"You're quite welcome, young man and later is quite right. There'll be no forgetting to check in with me today, like you did yesterday. "

"I won't forget, well, I'll try not to forget." the younger man promised.

"He'll check in, Duck. I'll make sure of it, now that I know he's supposed to." Gibbs said pointedly. He'd make damn sure his agent would be there.

"Yes, well I suppose that would have helped. All right. I shall see both of you later then." Ducky allowed as the two agents headed out.

Once in the car, Gibbs left the silence in place, hoping that if Tim had something he needed to say, he'd just come right out and say it. The boss' patience was soon rewarded as the younger man did just that.

"Boss…"

"What's on your mind, McGee?"

"I was wrong."

"About?"

"Asking you to let me stay out of the field. Expecting you to change the way you handle the team. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Gibbs was stunned into silence, although, once he reminded himself that this young man was a gentleman; polite and thoughtful; just like he'd been raised to be; he was quick to realize that he shouldn't have been surprised to hear this from him. There certainly wasn't any doubt that Tim wasn't just saying this because he thought he was supposed to; but because he wanted to and because he believed it. Gibbs knew that Tim really believed he'd been in the wrong on this.

"McGee, the only thing you've done wrong here was not coming to me sooner; but now that I've heard you out on that, I can't even fault you for that."

"Thanks." Tim offered gratefully, though the flush of his cheeks showed Gibbs that the gratitude hid a hint of embarrassment behind it.

"Are you saying you don't want to be kept out of the field?" Gibbs asked, needing the clarification once and for all.

"Yeah."

The guilt-ridden answer didn't surprise the older man one bit but still he needed to push Tim's buttons enough for the young man to understand the full spectrum of what he was asking for. "So, if I send you and Ziva after a lead together…?"

Tim swallowed hard and fought back the automatic answer before it had time to escape his control. He was silent on that question for too long, though, and Gibbs was quick to call him on it.

"McGee! I'm gonna guess that you just lied to me. Did you?"

"No! I mean I don't want to have to stay behind, but…"

"Let's cut to the chase, alright? Bottom line is you don't wanna go out in the field unless we're all going, am I right?"

"Yeah." Tim breathed a sigh of relief as his boss got exactly what it was that he had been trying to say.

"And if it's chasing down a lead?" Again, Gibbs pushed the hypothetical situation past where he knew the young man had thought about it.

"I could go alone." Tim's timid suggestion spoke volumes of where his fear still lay with his teammates.

"I'm not in the habit of sending you guys out alone if I don't have to, McGee. You know that. Not gonna start doin' it now. Any lead chasing comes up, I'll let Tony and Ziva handle it. Fair enough? I'll see if I can get Ducky to lift the restriction as long as we limit your field work to taking the photos."

"Thanks Boss."

"McGee." Gibbs' tone changed slightly and became more sympathetic.

"Boss?"

"Need you to work on fixing this with your teammates."

"Boss, I don't know wha…" Tim was shocked at the gentle request and felt as though he'd just been put on the spot in the biggest way. He was saved from having to carry on by Gibbs interrupting him.

"Gonna take all of you working through it, Tim."

The dose of common sense jolted Tim, just as Gibbs had known it would. "I'll….Boss, I'll try. I can do that much."

"I know, McGee. I believe in you."

"You do?" Tim couldn't help the question as it passed his lips and cringed inside, thinking of how much he sounded like a child.

"More than you realize."

Tim felt some of the tension leave him as they rode through the predawn darkness toward the Navy Yard and grinned broadly, the very action brightening the dark interior of the car.

The official start of the workday was still twenty minutes away when the _*ding*_ of the elevator announced the arrival of Tony and Ziva. As they strolled into the squad room together, they ground to a complete halt, almost in tandem, as they took in the sight in front of them. It wasn't the sight of Tim already engrossed in whatever information he was ruthlessly hunting down on his computer that had rooted them to the spot in shock, but rather, it was the sight of a piping hot cup of something, and a bagged something else that signified breakfast sitting on each of their desks that had done the trick.

_*thawack*  
*thawack*_

"Can't get any work done just standin' there." Gibbs quipped as he came through the squad room and headed to his desk.

A quick glance out of the corner of his eye over in Tim's direction reassured him that his youngest agent was back in the groove of things and if Tony and Ziva would fall in line, things would soon be as normal as possible under the circumstances. Just as he'd hoped, the two new arrivals did just that, snapping out of their surprise and getting settled in behind their desks after offering the pre-occupied Tim a greeting, which of course, he did not return.

Shrugging it off since he was obviously busy, they both booted up their computers and enjoyed their breakfast while they waited for the chance to check their emails. Within a minute, both could be seen perusing their screens; and both froze as their eyes took in the email in front of them.

_Tony and Ziva:_

_All is forgiven. Let's move on without dragging this on any further. We have to work together and we can't do that with this hanging over our heads._

_Can we move past this now and start working together as a team again, please?  
Tim._

Ziva was quick to respond as the guilt rose up once again and needed to be let out before she could move on. She needed Tim to know how badly she felt about what she'd done before she could forgive herself and she wouldn't be able to move on until she could do that.

_McGee.  
_

_I apologize for the way I have been treating you. My eyes have been opened to what I was doing to you. I now know that I have behaved wrongly and I thank you for finding it in your heart to forgive me. I had lost sight of our friendship and forgotten about the things that truly matter and am deeply grateful that you did not do the same._

_I promise not to forget again. I am deeply sorry for everything that has happened and hope that your faith and trust that I will watch out for you can be repaired because I know that that trust has been broken…not permanently I hope, but I know that it will take time._

_Please allow me to try and earn that trust back._

_I miss our friendship as well._

_Ziva._

Gibbs watched out of the corner of his eye as Ziva typed steadily with obvious determination, Sliding his glance across the room to his Senior Field Agent, the boss was not surprised to find him doing the same thing. With a small smile, he turned his glance to the only agent in the room doing any actual work. Obviously the young man had emailed his teammates as a way to do what Gibbs had prompted him to do; help his teammates work through this situation and do what they could to get things back on track. Suddenly, Tony stopped typing and sat back and looked at his monitor, almost as if he was silently ordering it to do something.

Tony looked over what he'd put into the email he intended to send to Tim. He wanted it to be right, with no chance of being taken the wrong way.

_McGoo:  
__  
Thanks for breakfast and the forgiveness that it signifies. Man, I've been a jackass!  
__Look, I'm sorry for going along with it all. I gave your safety and trust in us the cold shoulder just because I was pissed at you.  
I know we argue and disagree, but hell, that's who we are.  
__Look at it this way, we're the dynamic Duo…trio, and we work well together. I'll do whatever it takes to get that back, just let me try, please?  
__I promise you – it won't happen again.  
__You've always had my back and I was too focused on what you'd written to remember who the real Probie really is.  
__I'm sorry. Hope I can earn your trust back. I will ALWAYS have your back out there – and from now on – in here too.  
__  
Tony.  
_

Tim felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the emails, especially Tony's and hit the reply button and quickly got busy hammering out an answer that would hopefully move things along where they needed to go from here; forward

_Tony  
__  
Dynamic trio? There's no way you get to be batman! You can be Robin and guess Ziva's catwoman by default?  
__Don't even wanna think about who Gibbs is in this scenerio. _

_Tim  
_

He was rewarded a minute later, by Tony snorting his coffee over the keyboard. "No way, McGoo! Robin?"

Tim chuckled and opened a new email before starting to type out the message that would hopefully repair the remaining broken relationship to be addressed.

* * *

Down in the lab, Abby wiped at the tear that slid down her face as she read the email from Tim.

_Abby:_

_Can we please get past this and get back to the way things used to be? I need things to go back to that as much as possible, but I can't do it alone. _

_Thanks  
Tim._

Between everything Gibbs and Tony and Ziva had said last night, the reminders of what Tim had gone through the last time this had happened and now this email from Tim, Abby was left with no doubt as to what she needed to do. She needed to take the olive branch of a peace offering that Tim was offering even as she knew it should have made that first move herself. She had been in the wrong, not Tim. But, Gibbs was right regardless; they needed to move past this and somehow pick up the pieces of Tim's shattered trust in them along the way and work hard to help him put those pieces back together.

Not knowing how to get her best friend's trust back hurt but knowing she'd helped the others rob Tim of that trust in the first place hurt even worse. If Tim was willing to move past this and try to get things back the way they should be, no one should try and stop that. As she opened the reply box to send him an answer, she smiled as hope loomed on the horizon and good intentions once again returned to her heart.

_Timmy:_

_I'm waving a white flag…okay, it's black with white skulls on it, but it's all I have right now. _

_I'm offering an olive branch in return and hope that you'll forgive me. You came to me to talk about what you were going through and I was careless about you getting hurt because of something you should be overflowing with pride about. I'm sorry, Timmy. _

_You have to keep writing, no matter what. If it makes you happy and helps keep the monsters that this job awakens, away, then keep writing, no matter what we foolishly spout off about it. As your friends, we should be proud of your accomplishments, not treating you badly for them. _

_I am sorry._

_Let's do dinner sometime soon, please?...or maybe Brainmatter? I hear they're in town.  
Better yet, you pick something, since you really don't like them and are too much of a gentleman to tell me so._

__

_Love  
Abby

* * *

_

Up in the squad room, Tim smiled with relief as he read the responses from his teammates. Then again, this relief had been easy to come by since it had been based on the fear that they wouldn't appreciate his gesture of good will both physical, with breakfast; and written, with the emails.

As he basked in the glow of the serious change in atmosphere that now permeated the squad room, the moment was cut short by the next words out of the boss' mouth a mere ten minute later.

"Gear Up! Got a dead Marine at Quantico! McGee, gas the truck! Tony, get Ducky."

Tony froze, "McGee? But, I thought…"

"Whole team goes out on the first call, DiNozzo, you know that."

"Right. On it, Boss!" Tony answered as he hit the speed dial on his phone for the M.E. while scurrying to catch up with the others for the elevator ride down to the car.

Even though the emails had done their job and lightened the load on everyone's shoulders about the entire situation, the car ride to the crime scene was still remarkably quiet. While Tim sat behind Gibbs as he drove, Tony sat behind Ziva who had wordlessly claimed the shotgun position and had been shocked when Tony simply let her do it without a fight. Each Agent seemed lost in their own thoughts and Gibbs was slightly unnerved by the ominous silence that made the atmosphere in the car feel heavy. Finally, after a good ten minutes of quiet, the boss couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Somebody wanna tell me what the hell's goin' on?"

"Boss?"

"Boss?"

"Gibbs?"

"This car is NEVER this quiet when you're all in it! SOMEBODY better start talkin'!"

"Think we've all just got a lot on our minds, Boss." Tony answered humbly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Boss." Tim answered quietly as the other two quickly agreed with his assessment.

"Well, you all better have your heads on straight. It's been a while since I had to head slap any of you and I really don't wanna have to do it now!"

"But, Boss, didn't you just…?"

"You want a head slap, Tony?" Gibbs growled out before Tony had a chance to protest.

"No, Boss." The younger man answered quickly even as he stuffed his argument back down where it wouldn't escape out of his mouth. Obviously the head slap from earlier didn't count in the boss' book. Well, okay, he could do this. He could work and not earn the real headslap of a pissed off Gibbs.

Gibbs stood beside Ducky and watched as his team processed the scene before them. Ducky and Jimmy had already bagged up the body and had it strapped down on a gurney ready for transport.

"Timothy seems to be back in the rhythm of things ." Ducky said and nodded towards Tim. "What happened?"

"Don't know, Duck. He bought them all breakfast and I think he sent emails out to everyone. Judging by the clicking that was going on, they answered. I know he appreciates you lifiting the 48 hour restriction so he can be out here with them."

"You think? You guess?" Ducky asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Is that the famous, Leroy Jethro Gibbs admitting that he doesn't know for sure?"

"Don't make me head slap ya, Duck." Gibbs smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my friend." Ducky frowned slightly. "They are awfully quiet. It's just not normal."

"Said they had stuff on their minds. Just gotta let them work through it."

"Yes, quite. It's going to take time I'm afraid. The damage was beginning to take root. I believe it can be repaired though."

"I know." Gibbs agreed. "You heading back?"

"Yes. There's not much more we can do here. Will you do me a favor and send young Timothy down to me when we get back, please?" Ducky's comment from earlier in the morning came back to Gibbs.

"Yeah. Don't want him skipping out on you again, especially with him working out here sooner than he was supposed to have been."

"Thank you. Timothy seems to be fine, however, it does merit keeping a closer eye on him for the rest of that window. Now, Mr. Palmer. Let's get our friend back to autopsy." Jimmy stepped forward and started to move the gurney towards the van. "I shall see you back at work."

"See you later, Duck." Gibbs watched them go with a frown and turned back to his team. It looked as though they were all finishing up, so he strode forward, pulling the car keys out of his pocket as he walked.

"McGee!" Tim jumped slightly from where he was crouched down packing away the camera.

"Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs tossed him the keys and watched as he fumbled before catching them. "You're driving."

"Huh?" Tim's confusion was clear on his face and Gibbs couldn't help the small curl of his lips.

"What part of that don't you understand, McGee. Pack up, let's go."

"Boss?"

"You got a problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was strangely pleased to see the confused look that passed between Tony and Ziva. "Well?"

"Well..It's just that…"

"What?" Gibbs snapped. Tony stood up and moved to stand near Gibbs so he could talk quietly.

"It's just that…Boss, Probie drives really slow. It'll take forever to get back to the Navy Yard."

"That so?"

"Yeah, I mean wouldn't it be bet….."

_**Thwack**_

"Obviously not." Tony muttered and went back to packing away his gear. Gibbs looked at Ziva and noticed that she had been quiet, though the look on her face betrayed how she really felt about the situation.

"Da'vid, take the evidence and put it in the trunk. DiNozzo, hurry up. McGee, with me!" Tim finished what he was doing and stood up to swing his pack over his shoulder. "Today, McGee!"

"Coming, Boss." Tim hurried after Gibbs and soon made it to Gibbs' side. "Everything okay, Boss?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"it's just that, well, you never ask me to drive."

Gibbs glanced sideways at Tim and gave a small shrug. "You don't wanna drive?"

"No…I mean, yeah of course I do, it's just…Boss, why…?" Tim rushed to get the last part of his question out hoping that Gibbs wouldn't dish out a headslap for him asking.

"You questioning my directions, McGee?"

"Not really, Boss, but I'm curious."

"Look at it this way, McGee; they put you through hell for a second time. This is your chance to turn the tables on them." Gibbs smiled. "They hate how carefully you drive."

"Um…Okay." Tim frowned. "I think."

"Trust me on this, McGee."

"I do. I don't understand it, but I do trust you, Boss." Tim answered honestly.

"Put your gear in the trunk and get in. I call shotgun." Tim couldn't help but laugh as he opened the trunk and dropped his bag in, waiting next to the open door for Tony and Ziva to do the same.

"Shotgu…"

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo. Get in." Gibb stood at the front passenger door glaring at his two agents in the hope that his silent message would get across, loud and clear.

_One word! Just one word from either of you about the way he drives, and your feet won't touch the ground."_

Tony eyed Gibbs warily, aware that Ziva was doing the same before she walked round to the other door and got in the back. Tony opened the car door and stood leaning on it, staring at his Boss. Gibbs' gaze didn't falter at all.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied coolly.

"I get it." With that, Tony stepped in and closed the car door, waiting for Tim and Gibbs to get in. Gibbs caught Tim watching the exchange and nodded his head in silent support.

"Well, McGee, come on! We haven't got all day!"

Tim grinned broadly and opened the door. "On it, Boss." He said as he got in and started the engine. Once Gibbs was settled and had his seatbelt on, Tim pulled away.

"Probie! how about we stop off at that little Italian place. You know the one, they make fantastic meatballs?" Tony called from the back.

"Tony, that's out of our way and we need to get this evidence back to, Abby."

"Zee-vah! Come on, I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." She answered with pure exasperation lacing her tone.

"She's got you there, Tony." Tim chuckled. "There's a place on the way, we can stop there."

"But…."

Gibbs let the conversation fade into the background and watched the scenery as it flew past at a steady rate. _Maybe things were going to look up now, and hopefully Tim would be able to find the peace he needed to forgive everyone for what they did and be able to rebuild his trust in them so he could get on with life as it should be once again._

"Boss, you okay?" Tim asked quietly some ten minutes later as he took note of Gibbs' pensive mood that seemed to border on sadness. He was grateful that Tony and Ziva had gone inside to order the food; leaving himself and Gibbs alone in the car. It made asking this question less problematic and easier to get out.

Gibbs looked over at the young man who, even with everything he was working his way through, was still quick to worry about those around him; and smiled as he answered him with heartfelt sincerity. "Yeah, McGee. I am now."

"Me, too, Boss. Thank you for that."

Gibbs nodded in silent acceptance of Tim's gratitude and turned back toward the window.

"We'll get things back to where they should be, Boss. I promise."

"I know, McGee. I know."

_FINIS_


End file.
